


Home

by toricean



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Do Hanse is older Than Im Sejun, Flashback scene, Jobseeker, Living Together, M/M, Mention of insecure and overthinking, Mention of strict parents, Smoking, kissing scene, mention of parents death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toricean/pseuds/toricean
Summary: Perjalanan Do Hanse untuk mengetahui jika rumah bukan tentang bangunan saja.Tetapi juga tentang Lim Sejun.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Im Sejun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Blood, violence and Mention of parents death.

Bagi orang awam, membeli rokok memanglah suatu perbuatan yang sia-sia, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa tembakau bercampur nikotin itu adalah racun untuk paru-paru. Singkatnya, membeli rokok adalah suatu kebodohan.

Hanse jelas mengetahui itu. Pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun tersebut juga bisa membaca peringatan bahaya merokok yang berada di samping kasir saat ia membeli di supermarket tadi. Namun ia memilih untuk masa bodoh.

Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Kedua jemari Pria Do itu mengapit rokoknya santai, menghela nafas bersama asap tanpa bentuk yang menghiasi udara.

Hanse lantas menyandarkan kepalanya malas ke pintu di belakangnya, sementara sikunya bertumpu ke anak tangga yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari tempatnya duduk.

Rokok kembali ia apit di bibir, menikmati beberapa asap lagi untuk menahannya di paru-paru dan dihembuskan kembali melalui hidungnya. Kali ini matanya memandang kosong pada tumpukan kardus di hadapannya, menyadari jika area belakang tempatnya bekerja—gang sempit yang untungnya bersih—ini terasa nyaman untuk digunakan menyendiri.

Menyesap ke sekian kalinya, Hanse meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kaki yang menekuk, mendongak menatap langit yang kali ini sedikit mendung. Mulai membiarkan pikiran kalut mendominasi kepalanya.

* * *

_Seoul, a year ago._

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima puluh dini hari dan sepuluh menit lagi shiftnya akan selesai, harusnya ia senang. Namun entah mengapa Hanse merasa jika sepuluh menit lagi sama dengan sepuluh jam._

_Ia sangat suntuk._

_Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap bekerja di bar pinggiran kota sebagai bartender seperti ini adalah pekerjaan yang modern atau keren karena bisa menikmati dunia malam. Hanse pun juga berpikir begitu, awalnya._

_Setelah rutinitas pekerjaan malam seperti itu ia lalui secara rutin selama satu tahun, baru sekarang ia merasa jenuh. Setiap hari hanya berhadapan dengan sekian banyak orang mabuk, menuangkan minuman, merokok dan tidak jarang harus menghadapi pelanggan dengan muntahannya._

_Sama seperti sekarang, Hanse tengah di hadapkan dengan pemuda yang memiliki garis rahang sempurna, memandanginya dengan bertopang dagu, mengabaikan Hanse yang merespon acuh walau pemuda itu tidak berhenti tersenyum ke arahnya._

_“Kau Do Hanse ‘kan?” Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata sayu, tersenyum tanpa henti sambil menatap Hanse yang kini tengah menata sloki yang baru saja dicuci._

_“Kita sudah kenal selama tiga bulan, Lim Sejun.” Balas Hanse sedikit malas, ingin rasanya ia diam saja daripada merespon orang mabuk. Namun itu semua tidak bisa dilakukan saat sang supervisor mulai memandangnya tidak ramah karena Hanse memilih mendiamkan pelanggan._

_“Iya aku tahu,” Sejun berkedip berat, menyudahi topangan dagunya untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Hanse yang berada di balik meja bar._

_Pria Do itu tentu saja menjauhkan tubuhnya, walau ia bekerja dalam bidang minuman beralkohol seperti ini, Hanse tetap tidak akan terbiasa dengan aroma orang mabuk. Asam dan mengerikan._

_“Aku hanya senang sekali berkenalan denganmu, kita lakukan lagi ya?” Sejun kini menyodorkan tangannya, mengacaukan barisan sloki yang sudah Hanse tata dengan baik._

_“Aku Lim Sejun.”_

_Hanse sama sekali tidak mendongak, tangannya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan telapak tangan Sejun yang masih berada di hadapannya._

_“Hei, ayo kenalan.” Ucap Sejun yang kini mulai menyentuh lengan Hanse yang berhiaskan tato seorang duyung, masih memaksa sebuah jabat tangan._

_Hal itu tentu membuat Hanse sedikit geram, ia menutup matanya sebentar sebelum beralih memegang pergelangan tangan Sejun dan melepaskannya kasar. “Anda mabuk, Tuan Lim.”_

_Sejun tak mengindahkan peringatan Hanse, “Aku hanya ingin berkenalan.” Sejun yang memang sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh botol wiski menarik tangannya setelah menghadapi penolakan tersebut. Mengambil gelasnya lagi dan menghabiskan tegukan terakhir sebelum meletakkan gelasnya dengan gerakan kasar._

_Kini, tidak ada lagi Lim Sejun yang bertopang dagu dengan senyum bodoh. Pemuda dengan warna rambut putih platinum itu mengerjap, memfokuskan matanya yang masih dalam naungan alkohol, mengigit bibir dalamnya dengan satu alis naik memandangi sang bartender._

_Sebenarnya perubahan mimik pemuda ini bukanlah hal baru, bahkan teman-teman bartender Hanse juga paham bagaimana drastisnya emosi Sejun bisa berubah-ubah jika sedang mabuk._

_Hanya saja Hanse merasa ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan dirinya sendiri yang mendadak ikut ‘terpengaruh’ jika sudah melihat Sejun dalam mode serius._

_Seperti sekarang, matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari bibir tipis pemuda itu yang selalu berwarna merah muda._

_“Mau jadi pacarku?”_

_Sayangnya, lamunan Hanse pada belah bibir itu mendadak buyar. Digantikan dengan rasa heran untuk beralih memandang kedua mata Sejun._

_“Apa?” Hanse masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya._

_Sejun mengangguk seolah itu bukan masalah besar. “Aku suka pada mu sejak pertama masuk ke bar ini, jadi…” Sejun yang ternyata masih menyisakan sedikit wiskinya tersebut memiringkan gelasnya, berusaha menyesap tetes-tetes terakhir. “Ayo pacaran.”_

_Beruntungnya, jam tangan Hanse berbunyi, menandakan jam kerjanya yang telah selesai untuk menjadikan alasannya undur diri dari pemuda mabuk ini._

_Hanse tak membuang waktu untuk menyingkir dari pemuda itu, tak peduli dengan Sejun yang kepayahan untuk berdiri. Secepat mungkin ia segera pergi ke arah pintu belakang, menuju loker karyawan jika saja pergelangan tangannya tidak mendapat genggaman begitu erat._

_Sejun berdiri di sana, masih dengan pandangan serius ala orang mabuk. Bedanya, kini ia seperti menggertakkan gigi mengakibatkan banyak urat pembuluh semakin menonjol dari balik kulit lehernya._

_Ia menarik Hanse mendekat, walau itu jelas tidak mudah karena Hanse juga memiliki tenaga yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya._

_“Kau salah jika menganggap aku akan diam saja. Ini sudah bukan jam kerja, Lim Sejun.” Tuturnya menegaskan bahwa Hanse bisa saja memukulnya tanpa mendapat teguran dari atasannya._

_Sejun tertawa kecil, membuat sepasang lesung_ _pipit di pipinya mengintip—yang sekali lagi mengalihkan perhatian Do Hanse._

_“Aku serius, jadilah pacarku.” Sejun masih bersikeras. Memiringkan kepalanya hingga bias cahaya dari lampu remang itu membuat potret paripurna seorang Lim Sejun._

_“Sekali lagi, Anda mabuk, Tuan Lim.” Jawab Hanse dingin untuk berbalik dan beranjak._

_Tak mengetahui jika pemuda dengan marga unik itu masih tidak menyerah, berusaha meraih pundak_ bartender _yang kini sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Ruas jemarinya yang panjang itu berhasil mendarat pada pundak Hanse, berharap pria Do itu berbalik dan mau melanjutkan percakapannya. Sekiranya begitu harapan Sejun. Sayangnya, Hanse benar-benar membalik badannya, bergerak impulsif karena terlalu jengah dengan tangan yang terkepal erat dan sukses menghantam pipi Lim Sejun hingga pemuda beraroma alkohol itu tersungkur di lantai._

 _“Astaga, Tuhan…” desis Hanse_ _,_ _sedikit panik mencoba mengguncang tubuh pemuda yang jatuh telungkup itu. Ia memang serius akan memukul, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menduga jika pukulannya bisa membuat pemuda ini pingsan dalam sekejap._

_Benar, bukan? Jika mereka berdua memiliki tenaga yang tidak jauh berbeda._

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays_.

Hanse menginjak kasar puntung rokoknya, membuat spons putih yang telah menguning itu memadamkan bara api yang tersisa. Sedikit lama ia termenung, memandangi sampah yang telah ia buat itu dengan pandangan kosong walau pikirannya begitu berisik.

“Kau, anak ingusan yang kurang ajar memang ya…” lirih Hanse pada udara, menyuarakan sesuatu yang menjadi pokok permasalahan dalam kepalanya.

Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan mulut yang terasa pahit pasca merokok itu. Hanse lantas berdiri sebentar, merapikan celemeknya yang terlipat di bagian sana-sini sekaligus tangan kirinya yang mulai merogoh kantong celana.

Mengambil kotak rokok lagi dan mengambil satu batang sebelum menyalakannya dalam sekali gerakan.

Hanse kembali terduduk, kali ini tak ada hisapan berat rokok yang menyentuh paru-paru. Hanya berupa hisapan kecil, tak tertahan di pernafasan dan segera dikeluarkan lagi melalui belah bibirnya yang berhiaskan _piercing_ berwarna perak.

Hanse mengusak rambutnya kasar, melihat pada jam tangan yang sudah ia kenakan semenjak lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah atas untuk melihat bahwa waku istirahatnya masih tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. “Masih ada waktu sebelum Chan kembali mengomel lagi.” Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah untuk mencemooh bosnya yang memang kelewat banyak bicara, Tuan Heo dengan segala perfeksionisnya.

“Aku bahkan belum beli makan,” gumamnya pada diri sendiri yang diakhiri dengan gelengan acuh, perutnya bukan prioritas sekarang.

Hanse kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang tertutup, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin untuk membiarkan pikiran kalutnya kembali mendominasi, berlayar kembali pada ingatan masa lalu di mana pemuda bermarga Lim itu kembali menjadi beban untuknya.

* * *

_Seoul, a year ago._

_Sejak awal, harusnya Hanse lari saja memang_ _,_ _saat pemuda ini mengajaknya berkenalan tiga bulan yang lalu. Hanse kini menyesali keputusannya pada saat itu karena menawarkan wiski bourbon andalan tempat kerjanya pada Lim Sejun._

_Andai ia tahu, jika minuman keras yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun itu mampu membuka dinding percakapan diantara mereka, membuat Hanse yang biasa dikenal sebagai pekerja paling acuh mendadak menjadi penurut kala mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Sejun yang menceritakan tugas akhirnya yang selalu mendapat penolakan dari dosennya._

_Percakapan itu telah membimbing Sejun untuk terus datang ke bar itu, setiap hari hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Hanse yang bodohnya terus merespon._

_Sama seperti sekarang, Hanse masih dengan bodohnya mau membopong tubuh besar mahasiswa yang membuat Hanse selalu bertanya-tanya sesantai apa kehidupan kuliahnya hingga bisa mabuk hampir setiap malam. Pria Do itu akhirnya berhasil berhadapan dengan sebuah Kia Seltos yang berwarna merah mencolok, yang berhasil ia temukan di parkiran setelah ia menekan-nekan tombol kunci, berusaha mencari sumber bunyi keras dan lampu yang berkedip diantara jajaran mobil._

_Beruntung atau buntung sebenarnya, Hanse masih memiliki hati nurani hingga ia mau repot-repot seperti ini walau ia sedang lelah._

_Melalui perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya Hanse berhasil mendaratkan tubuh pemuda itu pada kursi samping kemudi, walau sempat kepala pemuda itu membentur langit-langit mobil yang Hanse yakini akan berdenyut sakit saat ia sadar nanti._

_Hanse tidak peduli, sudah untung ia masih mau membantu pria ini._

_Setelah itu, Hanse yang sudah menggenggam kunci mobil milik pemuda ini beralih menuju kursi kemudi, menarik lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga menampakkan beberapa tato yang ia miliki dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil._

_Bergabung bersama banyaknya mobil yang menghiasi jalanan kota pada dini hari ini._

_Hanse tak perlu bertanya atau kebingungan mengenai kemana ia harus membawa pemuda ini, ia sudah cukup hafal karena pemuda yang menurutnya punya pesona tersendiri ini suka berceloteh mengenai alamat tempatnya tinggal hingga kesehariannya._

_Seperti kebiasaannya bangun pagi yang lebih senang langsung sarapan dari pada sikat gigi atau Sejun yang mengidolakan susu karamel dari pada wiski. Ia mengetahui semua itu dan masih tidak habis pikir mengapa pemuda ini masih suka mabuk._

_Hanse mungkin enggan mendengarkan, tapi ia tetap mengingat segala perkataan pemuda ini, hingga tak perlu kesulitan untuk mengambil arah menuju daerah pusat kota, tempat Lim Sejun tinggal._

_Pria Do itu mengendarai mobil yang tergolong mewah tersebut dengan baik. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan berterimakasih pada kakak kelasnya yang dulu bersuka rela memberi tahu kiat-kiat mengendarai mobil mewah._

_Seperti bagaimana pekanya rem kaki akan merespon dan bagaimana Hanse memang harus menginjak pedal rem dari jauh-jauh waktu demi lajur yang mulus._

_Tentu saja ia akan mengapresiasi dirinya sendiri, jika saja gumaman Lim Sejun tidak mengganggunya._

_“Kita mau kencan?” tanya Sejun segera setelah memperhatikan Hanse yang tengah menyetir. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa memang kini kepala dan tulang pipinya berdenyut sakit._

_Sejun membenarkan posisinya, merutuki sabuk pengaman yang membatasi geraknya. “Setelah ini jangan datang ke bar lagi. Kau gila saat mabuk.” Jawab Hanse mengabaikan omong kosong yang tadi diutarakan Sejun._

_Ia menoleh pada kaca spion mobil merah tersebut, melihat apa di belakangnya ada kendaraan lain sebelum memberi tanda melalui lampu sen bahwa ia akan mengambil lajur kiri._

_“Kenapa?”_

_Hanse tak menoleh untuk merespon. “Kau gila jika sedang mabuk, Lim Sejun.”_

_Sejun membuka sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat. “Lalu, kau mau jadi pacarku?” Sejun cepat-cepat menggeleng, seperti mengusir sesuatu dari kepalanya, “Aku serius, Do Hanse.”_

_Untuk kalimat yang terakhir itu Hanse segera menghentikan mobil. Memakirkannya pada bahu jalan yang tersinari lampu jalanan seiring matahari yang mulai terbit._

_Hanse yang suka sekali menggunakan gaya rambut berbeda dari pria Korea biasanya tersebut menumpukan tangannya pada setir, menoleh dan dipaksa meneguk saliva kala melihat Sejun kembali dengan mode seriusnya._

_Pemuda Lim yang mengenakan atasan_ turtle neck _hitam itu memposisikan diri untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Hanse, mengabaikan peningnya yang melanda. “Aku serius, tidak mabuk,” imbuhnya meyakinkan suasana._

_Hanse menghela nafasnya lelah, memang tidak sekali dua kali Sejun terus bersuara untuk mengajaknya dalam sebuah hubungan seperti ini, bahkan saat mereka bertemu di luar bar. Hanse hampir jengah untuk mendengar pernyataan yang satu ini._

_“Besok benar-benar jangan datang ke bar lagi ya, Lim Sejun?” Hanse mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan, bersiap untuk berkendara lagi sebelum Sejun dengan seenaknya mencegah Hanse yang sudah menyentuh tuas perseneling._

_“Jangan bohong, Do Hanse. Aku tidak buta untuk melihat pipimu yang selalu bersemu merah saat bersamaku.”_

_Detik itu juga, Hanse mengerti ungkapan pada cerita fiksi mengenai sang tokoh utama yang selalu ingin menghilang saat di momen serius seperti ini._

_Hanse tidak berani menoleh. Sebisa mungkin menjaga nafas dan detak jantungnya yang mendadak mengalami peningkatan. “Kau mabuk.” Menjadi satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa Hanse utarakan._

_“Lihat aku,” Sejun memberikan perintah mutlak yang anehnya segera dituruti oleh Hanse. Pria dengan surai hitam legam itu menghadap Lim Sejun. Melihat pada kedua mata yang memiliki manik coklat gelap dan berhasil mengunci pandangannya._

_“Bahkan sekarang kau tidak bisa berpaling, bukan?” Sejun meraih jemari Hanse, menyisipkan jemarinya sendiri. Hanse masih diam, ia menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya dan membiarkan Sejun yang kini menjelajahi setiap titik di wajahnya melalui pandangan mata._

_Pemuda itu nampaknya memang sudah sepenuhnya tersadar dari pengaruh alkohol, Hanse bisa merasakannya. Namun karena itulah ia semakin tidak bisa berkutik._

_Sejun dalam mode serius benar-benar kelemahannya._

_“Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kau menyajikan wiski saat itu. Kau benar-benar menyita kinerja otakku, Do Hanse.”_

_Perkataan itu kembali terucap, yang syukurnya segera mengembalikan kewarasan Do Hanse. Pria itu menggeleng, tak paham mengapa seperti dirinya yang mabuk sekarang._

_Ia memang sudah sering kali menangkap kode-kode terselubung pemuda ini, mengenai sebuah ketertarikan yang memang sengaja Hanse acuhkan._

_Jadi seperti biasa, ia akan berkelit lagi. “Bocah ingusan tahu apa tentang perasaan?” Jawab Hanse dengan sedikit sarkasme. Memanfaatkan fakta bahwa pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang senang sekali mengganti warna rambut ini memang lebih muda dari dirinya._

_“Bocah ingusan_ _,_ _ya?” Sejun tertawa kecil, dengan posisi tubuh yang setengah miring membuat Hanse bisa melihat garis dada pemuda itu yang tercetak jelas dari balik bajunya._

_“Kau menolakku?”_

_Hanse memandang lurus sang lawan bicara, “Aku benci komitmen.”_

_Menanggapinya, Sejun tertawa kecil. Sebelum beralih memajukan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak terhalang sabuk. Memangkas jarak hingga Hanse kehilangan tempat untuk menghindar. “Kau menolak komitmen. Bukan menolak aku.” Mendadak, seluruh tubuh Do Hanse seolah memiliki otaknya sendiri untuk menyetujui argumen pemuda ini._

_Termasuk bibirnya yang kini bergerak sendiri._

_Alih-alih menegaskan penolakannya, Hanse memilih untuk menjawab pernyataan pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Menarik kerah Lim Sejun untuk mendekat hingga bibir mereka bersatu._

_Hanse mengecupnya singkat, membuka mata untuk melihat Sejun yang masih terkejut walau dengan senang hati membiarkan Hanse untuk melakukannya. Ia bahkan melibatkan tangannya untuk bertumpu pada kursi mobil mengimbangi Hanse yang tengah mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam._

_Mereka seolah tengah menyuarakan keinginan yang terpendam. Membuat mobil berdesain mewah ini menjadi latar utama dalam sebuah pembukaan bab baru dalam kisah mereka. Menjadi wadah untuk Hanse dan Sejun saling memahami lewat pagutan bibir._

_Sejun tertawa ditengah-tengah pergumulan bibir mereka, membuat sang lawan segera menyadari perbuatannya. Hanse sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Sejun, ingin menyudahi dan merutuki kebodohan lainnya lagi sebelum Sejun mencuri satu kecupan kecil lagi._

_“Jadi, tidak ada komitmen?” bisik Sejun masih dengan nafas yang bisa Hanse rasakan._

_Sialnya, mulut Hanse yang sudah memiliki otak sendiri itu menjawab, “setuju.”_

_Malam itu akhirnya ditutup dengan Hanse yang membiarkan pintu mobil menjadi sandarannya, memberi kesempatan Sejun, pemuda dengan sejuta pesonanya untuk mengukir garis-garis panas di atas tubuhnya._

_Mungkin, besok Hanse juga harus menggunakan_ turtle neck _itu untuk bekerja._

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays._

“Paru-parumu akan meledak, bodoh.” Tanpa diundang, sosok yang tidak diharapkan sudah meraih batang rokok Hanse yang keempat. Mematahkan tembakau itu menjadi dua bagian sebelum membuangnya asal menuju tumpukan kardus.

Heo Chan, sang pemilik cafe tempat Hanse bekerja sekaligus temannya sejak di bangku sekolah, ikut duduk bersama dirinya dengan dua kaleng minuman berkarbonasi di tangannya.

“Itu yang kau patahkan, beli pakai uang.” Tutur Hanse melirik pada rokoknya yang terbelah dua. Ingin sekali mengamuk tapi ia masih mengingat batasan antara anak buah dan atasan sekalipun dilapisi oleh hubungan pertemanan.

“Memang, dan aku sedang membuang uangmu untuk menyelamatkan paru-paru ini.” Jawab Chan tak ada hasrat untuk mengalah, menepuk dada temannya dengan pelan untuk memberi tahu ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

Chan tidak bodoh. Ia sudah mengenal pria ini selama bertahun-tahun dan ia masih ingat dengan benar bahwa Hanse sudah berhenti merokok selama kurang lebih satu tahun.

Jadi, jika tembakau itu kembali disesap, maka pertanda ada yang salah dengan pria pemilik dua tindik pada wajahnya ini.

“Kau ada masalah?” Chan menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Hanse. “Tidak ada,” jawab Hanse masih enggan untuk menoleh walau kini sudah meneguk soda tersebut.

Chan tertawa, “Aku tahu kita tidak begitu dekat. Tapi aku tahu kau sudah berhenti merokok, Do Hanse.” Chan meletakkan kaleng minuman merah itu di sampingnya. “Jadi jelas ada yang tidak beres jika kau mendadak menyesap benda ini lagi.”

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Hanse menegang mendengar topik itu dibicarakan, seperti memicu sesuatu pada pikirannya, namun pada detik berikutnya ia kembali menjaga ekspresi. Pria pemilik cafe tersebut kembali melanjutkan, “apalagi sejak kau bersama mahasiswa itu. Kau sudah berubah banyak, mulai dari tidak merokok lagi hingga keluar dari pekerjaan yang kau sukai sejak kita sekolah.” Chan menjeda sebentar, “Jadi katakan, mengapa Hanse kembali nakal lagi.”

Hanse tertawa kecil, menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang berhiaskan _piercing_ perak. “Jika kau membicarakan Sejun, itu konyol, dan lagi… aku tidak berubah sebanyak itu.”

“Ya, terserah kau saja.” Chan meraih lagi minumannya, “Ngomong-ngomong ke mana pemuda dengan ‘kulit kepala super’ itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.” Walau tidak benar-benar mengenal pemuda yang hampir setiap bulan mengganti warna rambut itu, tapi Chan kelewat hafal pada sosok penguntit Hanse satu ini.

“Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tapi anak itu sudah di Inggris, selama dua bulan ini.”

Chan melotot tidak percaya, “Sedang apa di sana? Berlibur?”

Hanse menggeleng, “Ia mengambil program magister. Anak itu jenius ternyata.” Hanse menggoyangkan kaleng minumannya tanpa makna.

“Wow,” Chan mengerjap tidak percaya. “Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?” untuk pertanyaan yang ini, Hanse menoleh dengan alis tertekuk. “Mengapa jadi aku?”

Chan menaikkan bahunya, meneguk dan mendecakkan lidah tanda sedikit terganggu dengan soda yang bereaksi dengan tenggorokannya. “Aku tahu bahwa izin tidak bekerjamu kemarin itu untuk mencari keberadaannya.” Chan memberi isyarat sebelum Hanse kembali mengelak. “Tidak perlu mengelak. Aku melihat karcis keretamu.”

Hanse yang sudah menyiapkan seribu satu sanggahan itu akhirnya menghempaskan dirinya sendiri pada pintu tersebut. Mengusak kasar rambut panjangnya yang kini sudah mencapai pundak. Menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskannya dengan penuh aroma rokok.

“Ia pergi mendadak dengan meninggalkan banyak barang di apartemen. Tentu saja aku mencarinya, tempat tinggalku bukan penampungan barang bekas.” Hanse menghabiskan soda miliknya, meremat kaleng tersebut dengan sekali gerakan tangan sebelum melemparnya menuju tempat sampah terdekat.

Chan tertawa dan menepuk bahu Hanse. “Aku tanya bagaimana perasaanmu, bukan alasannya pergi.”

Hanse menghela nafas malas, sekali lagi merutuki kelebihan bosnya yang memang memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi. Termasuk dengan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan seperti ini.

“Aneh,” Hanse menjawab dengan membuang pandangan dari kedua mata temannya. “Rasanya hanya aneh.” Ucap Hanse tidak berbohong.

Memang benar ia kerap kali kesal dengan keberadaan si pemuda berisik. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia ingin sekali melempar pemuda yang memiliki jerat pesona itu keluar apartemennya karena kegemarannya untuk menempel pada Hanse. Juga keinginan Hanse untuk menjahit bibir pemuda itu saat mereka menonton film horror bersama, mungkin gendang telinga Hanse mengalami penurunan karena terlalu sering menjadi sasaran suara nyaring pemuda itu.

Singkatnya, Sejun itu seperti pengganggu.

Pengganggu yang ketidak hadirannya kini membuat Hanse merasa aneh.

“Aneh?” sambung Heo Chan memperjelas.

Hanse mengangguk, “Seperti kau terbiasa mengenakan kacamata minus. Itu tidak nyaman, tapi saat kau melepaskannya akan terasa aneh.”

Chan mengangguk, nampak tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kisah cinta temannya itu dan mengambil inisiatif berdiri yang kemudian diikuti oleh Hanse, memang waktu istirahat Pria Do itu sudah selesai juga.

Hanse mengambil nafas normal. Merapikan baju hitam berikut celemeknya untuk kembali bekerja. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengembalikan kemampuan berpikirnya agar nantinya bisa konsentrasi.

Ia bahkan sudah siap mendahului sang bos untuk kembali masuk ke dalam cafe, sebelum suara Heo Chan mencegahnya mengambil langkah lebih lanjut.

“Bagaimana jika kata ‘aneh’ itu kita ganti dengan ‘kehilangan’?” Chan memandang tenang temannya, “Kau mirip sekali seperti siput yang kehilangan rumahnya daripada orang yang baru kehilangan pengganggunya.”

Lalu dengan begitu Chan tertawa, menampilkan matanya yang nyaris terpejam sembari merangkul pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya tersebut untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

“Sudah, kembali bekerja dulu, _oke_?” mereka berdua melewati dapur dengan hiruk-pikuk pekerjaan tersebut dengan santai. Membuka pintu penghubung meja pelayanan dengan dapur hingga menghadap pada meja kasir dan mesin kopi yang berdampingan. Memberi kode pada anak buahnya bahwa mereka sudah bisa beristirahat.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum memang walau memiliki banyak cabang dan pegawai, Chan suka sekali terjun dalam pekerjaan seperti ini. Tidak setiap hari, tetapi sering.

Chan melepaskan rangkulan mereka, membiarkan Hanse berkutat lagi dengan biji kopi yang belum diolah tanpa mengetahui jika pikiran pria itu semakin kosong. “Aku? Kehilangan rumah?”

* * *

_Seoul, a few month ago._

_Hanse sama sekali tidak paham dari sekian banyaknya hal tak terduga yang bisa terjadi, mengapa harus takdir menjadi pelampiasan keabnormalan Lim Sejun adalah jawabannya._

_Seperti sekarang, Sejun yang bahkan entah sejak kapan sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus milik Hanse, berkutat dengan mesin pembuat jus, mencampurkan tomat dan wortel, sebab sadar penglihatannya yang memburam karena beberapa hari ini Sejun selalu disibukkan menghadap layar laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas._

_Jadi, ia bertanya pada Hanse, sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai ahli segala dunia minuman mengenai minuman apa yang bisa mengembalikan kesehatan mata._

_Campuran wortel dan tomat menjadi jawaban._

_Hingga berujung dengan suara muntahan dari pemuda berambut biru elektrik itu yang kini memenuhi kamar mandi. Hanse yang tadinya tengah bersantai di ruang televisinya tersebut tertawa. Memandang dapurnya yang terlalu luas dengan tawa kecil serta gelengan kepala sebelum melanjutkan langkah kaki menuju kamar mandi. Untuk menemui Lim Sejun yang tengah melangkah gontai seperti kehabisan darah._

_“Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika jus seperti itu rasanya mengerikan.” Protes Sejun langsung saat melihat pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu menyunggingkan tawa tanpa rasa bersalah._

_Hanse mengangkat bahunya, “Kau minta yang menyehatkan tanpa bertanya rasanya. Jadi salahku dimana?” tanya Hanse yang kini membantu Sejun untuk duduk di ruang televisi. Membuat tubuh besar itu duduk dengan kepala yang menghadap ke langit-langit apartemen._

_“Rasanya sungguh mengerikan.” Komentar Sejun masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana kombinasi dua bahan itu memenuhi mulutnya beberapa menit yang lalu._

_Sejun mengangkat kepalanya walau pening melanda, menghadap Hanse yang kini duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata melengkung karena senyuman. “Tapi mataku buram.” Rengek pemuda Lim kini bergelayut di lengan Hanse dengan tatapan khawatir, “Bagaimana jika aku buta?” Sejun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menghalau bayangan buruk yang kini mendominasi kepalanya tersebut._

_“Siapa suruh untuk mengerjakan tugas sampai tidak tidur berhari-hari seperti itu?” Hanse berkomentar dingin, tak menoleh pada sang lawan bicara walau pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh dengan terkejut._

_“Kau tahu aku tidak tidur?” tanya Sejun tidak percaya._

_Pekerjaan Hanse selalu dimulai dari pukul enam sore hingga jam tiga dini hari. Jadi, bukan hal mustahil jika Hanse bisa mengetahui bagaimana Sejun tidak tidur belakangan ini, walau memang sudah menginjak beberapa bulan Sejun menetap di_ _apart_ _e_ _mennya._

 _Hanya menetap tanpa konteks yang jelas. Sejak kejadian di dalam mobil waktu itu, Sejun jadi sering sekali berkunjung ke rumahnya. Entah itu hanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, menumpang tidur hingga datang tanpa tujuan. Terus berjalan seperti itu hingga nyaris seluruh barang_ _Sejun ada di rumahnya; pakaian, sikat gigi, sepatu, keperluan kuliah dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya tertawa kala Hanse memberi protes mengapa pemuda itu terus kembali ke apartemennya, dan menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah ‘tidakkah menurutmu lebih nyaman tinggal berdua? Anggap saja sedang latihan menjadi rumahmu’ dan jawaban itu meruntuhkan Hanse, membuatnya menyerah untuk memaksa dan membiarkan saja Sejun tinggal._

_Lumayan, pikir Hanse, ia punya pengalihan kala bosan._

_“Orang bodoh juga mengerti betapa tebalnya kantong mata itu, Lim Sejun.” Hanse memukul kepala yang lebih muda pelan, “Belum lagi kau yang mengeluh tentang matamu yang buram.” Hanse mendekat, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga berjarak kurang dari lima senti meter untuk melihat bahwa pemuda ini memang tampan._

_Entah itu dengan rambut putih platinum, biru elektrik atau bahkan tanpa rambut, Sejun selalu bisa membuatnya takjub._

_“Itu kelelahan, bukan gejala kebutaan.”_

_Penjelasan Hanse ditutup dengan telunjuknya yang menonyor kening Lim Sejun agar kembali menjatuhkan kepala pada sandaran sofa. Sejun mengedip pelan hingga kepalanya dimiringkan dan kembali memandang Hanse yang memiliki rambut lebih panjang dari kebanyakan pria._

_Walau begitu, Sejun menyukainya. Bagaimana wajah yang secara bersamaan terlihat sadis dan manis itu dibingkai melalui poni yang menutupi keningnya. Itu kombinasi dua sisi Do Hanse yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dengan suka._

_“Mau bagaimana lagi, tugas itu tenggat waktunya begitu sebentar.” Keluh Sejun yang kini menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak yang lebih tua, bersandar dengan kedua lengan penuh ototnya melingkar pada lengan kiri Do Hanse, membuat pria itu merapat padanya._

_“Jika tidak selesai, nilaiku semester akhir ini bisa hancur.” Sejun kembali berkeluh kesah. Kali ini menambah kegiatan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Do Hanse, menghirup aroma pria yang selalu menjadi candu baginya._

_Tak ada aroma istimewa sebenarnya, hanya harum parfum lokal ditambah aroma tubuh Hanse yang khas. Menjadikannya sebuah aroma yang unik sekaligus favorit Lim Sejun._

_Pemuda Lim itu beristirahat sebentar di bahu Hanse, berencana selama dua menit penuh hanya memejamkan mata dan merasa nyaman untuk sebentar saja._

_“Kau sudah semester terakhir_ _,_ _ya?” tanya Hanse yang tak bergerak memberi tempat Sejun untuk bersandar. Pemuda yang tengah mengenakan kaus merah tanpa lengan tersebut mengangguk, Hanse bisa merasakan gerakan kepalanya. “Lelah sekali, bahkan mataku ingin lepas rasanya.”_

_Hanse berdehem pelan, “Memang, rasa jusnya seburuk itu?” Sejun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Hanse dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, “Sangat mengerikan,” gumam Sejun hingga Hanse bisa merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu._

_Hanse otomatis menjauhkan kepalanya, mengalihkan muka agar sebisa mungkin mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang selalu tidak normal jika sudah sedekat ini dengan Lim Sejun._

_Walau Hanse sepenuhnya seorang pria dewasa berumur dua puluh empat tahun, sejujurnya ia masih tidak bisa terbiasa, tak peduli fakta bahwa sudah beberapa bulan ini Sejun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatasi ‘kebutuhan ranjangnya’ dengan baik._

_Sejun selalu bisa membuat jantungnya hidup lagi._

_“Dasar bocah.” Masih berusaha mengatur laju nafasnya sendiri, Hanse beranjak dari set sofa berwarna coklat salem. Berjalan meninggalkan seorang ‘bocah’ berumur dua puluh satu tahun tersebut untuk menuju dapur apartemennya._

_Mulai meraih blender yang memuat cairan berwarna oranye sedikit merah dan mencobanya melalui sentuhan telunjuk. Seketika raut pria pengguna tindik itu berkerut, berusaha meludah minuman yang ia akui memiliki rasa yang mengerikan._

_Sejun yang melihat hal tersebut ikut mengerutkan alis, “Buruk sekali, ya?”_

_Hanse berpaling, membuang jus gagal tersebut dalam pembuangan. “Kau berniat membuat racun atau apa ini_ _..._ _” ejek Hanse yang sama sekali tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan._

_Sejun menaikkan kedua bahunya, “Kau hanya bilang untuk mencampur wortel dan tomat ini.”_

_Pria Do itu mendelik, “Tapi bukan berarti hanya dua bahan ini saja. Mana gulanya?” Tanya Hanse melihat bahwa kekacauan meja dapur menghilangkan toplesnya._

_Pemuda Lim beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mendekat ke arah keran dan mengambil toples berwarna abu-abu yang sengaja Hanse beli agar senada dengan dapurnya yang didominasi warna abu-abu dan silver._

_Sang_ bartender _tersebut meraih pintu lemari esnya, membuka untuk meraih laci paling bawah dan mengambil wortel serta tomatnya yang merah ranum._

_Tak menunggu lama, kedua bahan itu Hanse potong cepat ala koki memotong bawang. Lantas memasukkan keduanya ke dalam blender untuk dicampurkan sedikit gula dan setetes madu._

_“Jangan terlalu manis!” sela Sejun cepat kala melihat cairan pemanis alami itu menghiasi potongan bahan jus._

_“Memangnya siapa yang sedang membuat ini untukmu?” sergah Hanse melalui sudut matanya dan menyentuh perut Sejun yang terbentuk untuk mengkode pemuda itu agar menyingkir._

_Sejun tertawa singkat setelah mendapatkan hardikan kecil tersebut, ia membungkukkan badan untuk bertopang dagu di atas meja, memandang Hanse yang kini telah menutup blendernya._

_Pemuda Lim itu tidak bersuara, hanya sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana pria yang selalu membantunya tanpa senyuman ini sukses memporak-porandakan kepalanya._

_Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan pada langit-langit yang sebenarnya tak butuh ditatap._

_Namun setelah satu menit berlalu, jusnya masih sibuk mencampurkan diri dengan suara bising dan Sejun masih tidak beranjak. Menekuk tubuhnya dengan topangan dagu dan memandangi Hanse melalui kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap._

_“Kau lihat apa?” tanyanya senormal mungkin walau jantungnya telah berpesta sendiri._

_“Lihat kau.” Goda Sejun dengan senyumnya._

_“Aneh.” Komentar singkat Hanse yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk respon dirinya daripada menjawab kalimat Sejun._

_“Iya, tidak seperti kau.” Sambung Sejun yang kini merubah posisi._

_“Apanya?” Hanse ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jus yang sudah mulai tercampur halus, tetapi gerakan pemuda di sampingnya membuatnya menunda hal tersebut._

_Pemilik surai biru elektrik tersebut mengalungkan tangannya pada leher yang lebih pendek. Menempelkan pucuk hidungnya untuk digesek pelan pada pipi Do Hanse. Melihat secara jelas jika ia menyukai bagaimana logam perak itu melingkar pada bibir merah mudanya._

_Ah, ralat. Sebenarnya, Sejun akan suka dengan bagaimanapun penampilan Do Hanse._

_“Aku menyukaimu.” Bisiknya pelan melalui tawa lebar, mengalihkan perhatian Hanse dari jusnya yang masih berputar bising._

_Tak hanya sampai di sana, Sejun menambahkan kecupan kecil pada akhirnya. Lalu melepaskan rangkulan untuk kembali duduk di kursinya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa._

_Mengabaikan jantung pria di hadapannya yang hampir meloncat keluar._

_“Ayo!” ujar Sejun tak sabar, mendorong gelas melalui genggaman tangannya yang ditangkap Hanse dengan kepala yang masih memproses segala tingkah budak cinta ala Sejun._

_“Jusku, Do Hanse.” Protes Sejun sekali lagi yang akhirnya menyadarkan Hanse._

_Bahwa bagaimana drastisnya pemuda ini bisa berubah. Dari mode menggemaskan-mengintimidasi hingga kembali ke mode anak-anak seperti ini._

_Maka dari itu, ia tidak akan bosan memanggil pemuda pemilik dua lubang manis di pipi ini dengan sebutan bocah._

_Hanse menyentuh tombol pada mesin blender saat warna kedua bahan itu sudah bersatu sempurna, menuang seluruhnya pada gelas yang memiliki gambar segitia sebagai hiasan. “Dasar bocah.” Lirihnya kecil yang kemudian memberikan gelas minuman sehat itu. Melihat dengan senyuman tertahan saat Sejun terus bergumam jika jus mengerikan tadi telah berubah menjadi minuman mahal._

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays_.

“Do Hanse!” sebuah guncangan keras berhasil menggoyahkan pria pemilik banyak tato pada dadanya tersebut. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara, melihat pada sang atasan yang kini memandangnya dengan raut serius.

“Ya?”

“Itu.” Chan menunjuk kertas pesanan yang sudah membuat tiga antrean. “Pekerjaanmu.” Sambungnya lagi menjelaskan bahwa Hanse sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya.

“Ah, maaf.”

Hanse mengambil karet hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal. Menyisakan poni yang kini menambah penampilannya yang eksentrik untuk kalangan dewasa perkotaan.

Jemarinya dengan terampil mengambil kertas pesanan yang pertama. Melihat bahwa hanya dua kopi _espresso_ yang menjadi pesanan.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, Hanse mulai menyalakan mesin kopinya. Mengambil cangkir paling kecil yang kemudian dijadikan wadah untuk cairan berwarna coklat kehitaman tersebut.

Kedua tangannya bersandar pada mesin kopi, menampilkan tato yang entah bagaimana terlihat serasi dengan penampilan Hanse. Memberinya posisi untuk bersandar dengan mata yang dipaksa fokus, berharap Heo Chan tak akan melihat dirinya yang mulai kehilangan konsentrasi lagi.

Sayangnya, itu hanya harapan semu belaka. Karena Chan yang baru saja menutup laci uangnya bisa dengan jelas mendengar helaan nafas dari sang teman sekaligus baristanya.

“Apa kau ingin pulang saja?” Chan menepuk lagi bahu Hanse, “Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik.”

Hanse menggeleng, memberikan senyum sederhananya untuk kembali menunduk melihat celemeknya yang masih sama rapinya seperti awal bekerja. Hal itu akhirnya membuat Chan mengangguk, berusaha meyakinan diri dengan percaya pada jawaban Hanse dan kembali menghadap meja kasir.

Hendak menghitung berapa pendapatan kotor mereka sebelum suara pria berambut semi _mullet_ itu membuatnya menoleh lagi.

“Memangnya mungkin ya melanjutkan program magister di umur dua puluh satu tahun?”

Chan tak langsung menjawab, ia nampak berpikir sebentar. “Jika dia memang mahasiswa pintar, itu mungkin. Kau ingat Seungwoo _Hyung_?” Hanse mengangguk, otomatis menghadirkan bayangan kakak kelasnya yang akrab dengan mereka saat di bangku sekolah. “Dia berhasil lulus kuliah di umur dua puluh tahun. Dulu sempat ramai di grup _chat_. Kau tidak tahu?”

Hanse menggeleng, “Aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan teman sekolah, kecuali kau.”

“Kalau itu tidak heran.” Chan berujar sembari mengelompokkan uangnya berdasar nominal. “Lagi pula kenapa kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu yang dulu?” Hanse yang sedang membuat _frappes_ mendengarkan dalam diam, mencampurkan _latte_ yang sudah ia ambil dari mesin kopi untuk dicampur dengan gula cair. “Aku dengar bahkan gajimu bisa untuk membayar satu tahun sewa apartemen.”

Hanse tak mengelak untuk hal ini, memang pekerjaannya hanya meracik banyak minuman beralkohol dengan sesekali menata gelas. Walau memang resikonya jam tidur yang berantakan, tapi dengan pekerjaan yang tak terlalu melelahkan itu Hanse bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri.

Hanse meletakkan dua _espresso_ dan satu _frappes_ -nya pada meja pesanan. Membunyikan bel sesuai nomor meja untuk memanggil sang pelanggan. Tersenyum sebentar pada seorang wanita yang mengambil nampannya, Hanse berbalik memandang Heo Chan.

Ia bersandar pada rak gelas, memandang sepatunya sendiri dengan lidah yang memainkan tindik perak pada bibirnya. “Aku memukul seorang pelanggan.” Hanse bersuara ragu-ragu yang berhasil membuat Chan terperangah.

“Apa?”

Hanse mengangguk, “Malam itu, bar sedang ramai dan Sejun datang. Ia mabuk dan mendadak ada seorang pria menarik Sejun dengan paksa.” Chan masih tidak bisa menutup bibirnya pertanda terkejut.

Ia memang mengetahui jika Sejun sudah seperti anak ayam menempel pada induknya jika sudah bersama Hanse. Ia hafal karena keseharian pria itu beberapa bulan lalu adalah menghabiskan harinya di sini, mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop sembari terus melirik pada Hanse yang sibuk dengan minumannya.

Tapi Chan tidak menduga pada bagian kekerasan disini. Ia mengenal Do Hanse sebagai pribadi yang datar tanpa emosi, bahkan pria Do itu bisa tetap bergeming saat ada yang mengolok dirinya.

Jadi, jelas ini bukan hal yang biasa-biasa saja.

“Kau sudah gila?”

Hanse mengangguk berat, “sepertinya.”

* * *

_Seoul, a few month ago._

_“Minumanku habis.” Seperti malam sebelumnya, Sejun yang sudah satu hari penuh mengganggu hari Hanse di apartemennya, kembali mendatangi bar tempat ia bekerja._

_Hanya duduk di salah satu set meja dan meminta sebotol wiski bourbon seperti biasanya. Hingga supervisor Hanse pun heran bagaimana pemuda ini bisa setiap hari membeli minuman mahal yang berumur hampir puluhan tahun seperti itu._

_Namun seolah melihatnya sebagai ladang uang, manajemen bar itu tidak ambil pusing._

_Berbeda dengan Hanse yang sudah berbulan-bulan ini menampung sang pemuda Lim di tempat tinggalnya. Mengetahui jika setiap hari pemuda ini hanya pergi ke universitas, pulang ke apartemen dan mengganggu dirinya._

_Tanpa sekali pun bekerja._

_Harusnya dengan begitu bisa menjelaskan jika Sejun adalah pengangguran berkedok mahasiswa. Tetapi entah bagaimana fakta itu tidak cocok dengan Sejun yang tak pernah kesulitan mengeluarkan uang._

_Seperti belanja kebutuhan pokok, memesan makanan seharga ratusan ribu won, membeli banyak atribut berpakaian hingga kemarin Sejun yang baru mengganti ponselnya menjadi keluaran terbaru._

_Bahkan untuk sebotol wiski dengan harga cukup menguras kantong ini, Sejun tak ambil pusing untuk menikmatinya setiap malam._

_Jadi, Hanse memiliki prasangka sekarang._

_“Kau itu siapa?” tanyanya meletakkan lap gelas di atas meja untuk memberi tatapan intens pada Sejun yang kini merasa berat untuk berkedip. Pemuda Lim itu pastinya sudah mabuk, karena botol minuman itu hanya tersisa satu perempat. “Jika buronan, itu tidak mungkin.” Rujuk Hanse akan lancarnya setiap hari pemuda ini pergi keluar untuk kuliah. “Kau pasti penipu.” Ujar Hanse mengambil kesimpulan sendiri._

_“Kau manis_ _,_ _ya.” Jawab Sejun keluar dari konteks dengan bertopang dagu. Sejun tersenyum bodoh, sedikit terkikik walau mendapati respon Hanse yang terus mengerutkan dahi._

_“Kau gelandangan?” tanya Hanse masih tidak menyerah, merasa bodoh mengapa baru sekarang ia memusingkan pemuda yang nampak seperti tidak punya asal-usul seperti ini._

_Ia menundukkan badan untuk menyandarkan siku pada meja sebatas pinggang tersebut, mengusap kepalanya yang mendadak menyadari kebodohannya._

_Sebenarnya Hanse tidak ingin ambil pusing, mereka juga hanya sebatas tinggal bersama. Tetapi ia ingin sekali mengakui jika dirinya tidak bisa berhenti penasaran dengan sumber pendapatan pemuda ini._

_Hanse hanya takut pemuda ini akan membuat masalah nantinya._

_Iya, hanya itu saja._

_“Baiklah, terserah.” Ucap Hanse akhirnya menyerah. Tak tahan memandangi Sejun yang bahkan sudah tidak mampu menopang dagunya sendiri. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh._

_Akhirnya ia memilih mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain. Beralih mengambil kertas pesanan dan mulai meraih gelas bir yang ternyata diambil alih oleh Choi Byungchan, teman sesama_ bartender _-nya._

_Hanse sudah akan protes, “Tidak apa,” ucap pria manis itu membawa dua gelas kosong tersebut mendekat pada tempat bir. Lalu dengan begitu Hanse ditinggal sendiri di balik meja bar._

_Mau tidak mau berpandangan lagi dengan Sejun, melihat pemuda dengan rambut birunya yang telah memudar itu masih memandanginya dengan senyum sumringah._

_“Kau, berhenti tersenyum.” Ucap Hanse membuang wajahnya ke arah gelas-gelas yang telah ditata, meraih jajaran kaca sebagai pengalihan dari rasa gugupnya yang mendominasi._

_Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan meja panjang yang menengahi, semuanya tolong salahkan saja pada pekerjaan Hanse yang harus menangani minuman tua sekarang. Jadi mau tidak mau, area bekerjanya terbatas, yang sialnya juga berhadapan dengan tempat Sejun duduk sekarang._

_“Aku punya banyak uang.” Ucap Sejun tiba-tiba, ia kali ini mengalihkan topangan pada pelipisnya untuk mulai berbicara. “Aku punya segalanya, aku bisa membeli bar ini.” Tuturnya selayaknya orang mabuk, tetapi Hanse tidak menganggap begitu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui dari segi berpakaian saja pemuda ini memang kaya._

_“Iya aku punya semuanya,” Sejun tertawa, membuang nafasnya ke udara. “Tapi aku tidak punya orang tua.” Sejun berubah posisi, menghilangkan topangannya untuk menuangkan bebebapa tetes bourbon terakhir._

_“Aku hanya punya dua orang gila di rumah. Bahkan mereka sanggup membuat penjara pribadi untukku.” Sejun berubah menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat gelas dengan sedikit hiasan tersebut sembari memandangi Hanse yang terdiam. “Ah tidak, tidak…” Sejun meletakkan lagi gelasnya untuk kembali pada senyum bodoh itu._

_“Aku lupa, aku tidak punya rumah.”_

_Lalu, pembicaraan searah tersebut terhenti begitu saja, digantikan dengan Sejun yang terbatuk dan hampir jatuh. Membuat Hanse dengan sigap meraih jemari pemuda itu dari balik meja bar dengan tatapan sedikit prihatin._

_“Sepertinya aku akan muntah.” Sejun menjelaskan._

_“Ku harap kau tidak lupa letak toilet.” Hanse melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan yang lebih muda. “Aku akan membunuhmu jika muntah di sini.”_

_“Aku tahu kau sedang agresif.” Ucap Sejun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, “Tetapi mengapa menggemaskan sekali.” Mulai berdiri dan nyaris berlari dengan arah tak menentu karena mendapati Hanse yang ingin melemparkan gelas karena sebutan itu tadi._

_Pemuda Lim itu akhirnya menghilang di bilik barat, memasuki lorong dengan simbol ‘pria’ pada langit-langit untuk menandakan letak toilet. Meninggalkan Hanse yang kini menghela nafas lelah memikirkan perkataan Sejun tadi._

_Pikirannya begitu berisik sekarang. Membuat banyak praduga yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Hanse akui kebenarannya, karena demi Tuhan, ia mengetahui ciri-ciri seperti Sejun ini merujuk pada jenis anak macam apa dan Hanse benci mengakui itu._

_“Tolong, satu bir.”_

_Sayangnya pikirannya yang sibuk itu harus berhenti kala mendengar suara pria. Mendapati adanya pelanggan lain yang duduk di samping tempat Sejun yang masih kosong._

_Pria itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum, memandang Hanse dengan tatapan tidak ramah walau Hanse harus menanggapinya dengan tata krama dasar. “Ukuran besar atau reguler?” tanya pria berambut panjang itu menggoyangkan dua jenis gelas di tangannya._

_Hanse baru menyadari jika pria itu memiliki sedikit janggut tipis yang mencolok, serta sebuah guratan seperti bekas jahitan pada lehernya yang mengintip dari balik kerah._

_Jarinya menunjuk pada gelas yang lebih kecil, “reguler.”_

_Tak banyak menjawab, Hanse lantas mengambil gelas yang dimaksud, berjalan menjauhi area kerjanya untuk menuju tempat penyimpanan bir. Melihat pada sepanjang meja bar telah dihiasi oleh pengunjung yang setengah mabuk._

_“Byungchan,”_ bartender _yang baru bekerja selama dua bulan itu menoleh pada sang senior, “reguler, satu.” Dengan begitu Hanse membiarkan pemuda itu memunggunginya, sibuk pada tangki bir dan mengisinya dengan hati-hati._

_Tak sampai satu menit, gelas kaca tersebut berubah menjadi penuh oleh warna kuning tua dengan buih-buih putih di permukaan gelas._

_“Biar aku yang antar,” Hanse hendak mengambil gelasnya lagi namun ditahan oleh Byungchan. “Tidak perlu, bir bagianku, Do Hanse.” Hanse menarik nafasnya, memandangi pemuda yang menurutnya mirip sekali seperti anak ayam ini._

_“Baiklah, bir itu milik pria raksasa di ujung.” Hanse menepuk bahu juniornya, “Titip bar sebentar. Aku mau ambil Bourbon lagi.” Ucapnya menjelaskan, memilih mengambil stok lagi karena ia sudah terlalu hafal Sejun tidak akan pulang sebelum menghabiskan dua botol bourbon._

_Pria itu mengusak rambut panjangnya asal, berjalan menuju ke pintu yang memuat tulisan ‘selain pekerja dilarang masuk’, menyalakan lampu pada sudut kiri dinding untuk melihat bilik kayu ini memiliki rak-rak yang memadati dinding. Berisi ratusan minuman mahal yang telah melalui proses penyulingan dan disimpan untuk pematangan paling sedikit selama dua tahun._

_Rak kiri berisi yang kurang dari dua puluh tahun dan sisi kanan yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad._

_Pria dengan marga Do itu menimbang sebentar sebelum beralih mengambil bourbon berusia sembilan belas tahun. Melihat pada tutupnya yang masih tersegel dan merasa ini pas untuk Sejun._

_“Ya, anak itu sudah terlalu banyak mabuk,” Hanse berjalan mendekati pintu, mematikan lampu ruangan dan menutup pintunya kembali. “Jadi untuk yang sekarang, lebih baik ini saja.” Gumamnya pada diri sendiri meyakini jika minuman yang tak terlalu tua ini tak akan terlalu kuat efeknya._

_Hanse membalikkan badan, hendak mendekati barnya lagi sebelum Choi Byungchan mendatanginya dengan raut panik._

_Pemuda tinggi itu menyentuh bahu Hanse, “Itu, kekasihmu.” Ucapnya langsung menunjuk pada arah bar bagian Hanse._

_“Siapa?” sebenarnya ia mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud kekasihnya oleh Byungchan, karena supervisornya juga tahu jika Sejun buang-buang waktu di sini hanya karena Hanse. Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak suka dengan julukan kekasih itu._

_“Itu, si rambut biru.” Hanse mengerutkan dahi, Byungchan terlihat semakin panik. “Bertengkar. Dengan si pria raksasa.”_

_Hanse nyaris saja menjatuhkan minuman seharga gajinya selama satu minggu tersebut. “Apa?” tak ada raut santai lagi di sana, sedikit juga ia bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang mendukung kalimat Byungchan jika Sejun sedang berkelahi._

_Byungchan mengangguk, “Cepatlah.”_

_Namun detik berikutnya, raut keterkejutan itu berubah, mendadak tenang kembali dan membuat Hanse melepaskan genggaman juniornya. “Biar, anak itu sudah besar.” Ucapnya bersikap acuh._

_Meninggalkan Byungchan yang terperangah, berjalan menjauhi tempat minuman untuk kemudian menuju barnya kembali._

_“Lagi pula, anak itu juga bukan siapa-siapa.” Gumamnya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Meraih pembuka tutup botol dan memandangi buih-buih minuman itu dalam diam._

_Hanse tetap mendengarkan, atau mungkin memilih untuk memperhatikan tanpa mendongak. Walau kini telinganya dipenuhi dengan suara pukulan keras dan banyak suara terkejut sebagai penghias._

_Menjelaskan lagi bahwa Byungchan tidak bohong tentang ada perkelahian._

_Hanse berusaha tidak ambil pusing, ia yang sudah melihat minuman beralkohol itu berfermentasi menjadi sesuatu yang berharga mulai menuangkan segelas. Meletakkannya pada gelas Sejun yang sudah kosong._

_Hanse berencana tetap diam sebenarnya, sebelum sebuah erangan rasa sakit mulai terdengar, diiringi dari sebuah pukulan benda tumpul. Lengan penuh tato yang terulur itu mendadak terpaku. Menarik nafas lagi untuk bergumam, “Tidak, Do Hanse. Jangan ikut campur.”_

_Hanse mengangguk, berusaha menurut pada doktrin yang ia buat sendiri. Memilih membalikkan badan untuk menghindar dari pergulatan yang memang belum ia lihat._

_Sampai akhirnya, mata dengan sudut tajam itu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kaca yang menghiasi rak gelas. Melihat melalui pantulan benda tersebut jika pemuda berambut biru yang kerap menjadi alasan utama kebisingan apartemennya memiliki darah yang mulai merembes._

_Akhirnya semua doktrin itu luntur. Hanse membalikkan badan, meraih meja tempatnya meracik tequila untuk dijadikan tumpuan dari badannya yang kini melompati meja bar._

_Mengabaikan sang supervisor yang ternganga akan yang Hanse lakukan. “Do Hanse!” pria pertengahan kepala tiga yang mengenakan tulisan supervisor di dadanya itu menyuarakan dengan lantang. Meminta Hanse memberi penjelasan akan tindakan gilanya tadi tetapi tetap diabaikan._

_Fokus Hanse kini hanya satu, si bajingan raksasa itu._

_Bertolak belakang dari dirinya yang dikenal sangat tenang selama ini, Hanse kehilangan julukan itu segera setelah dirinya berada di depan lorong toilet. Bergabung dalam kerumunan manusia yang melingkar tersebut untuk berada di tengah-tengahnya._

_Mengambil lengan si pria raksasa yang tadinya mencengkram kerah Sejun kuat-kuat._

_“Anda sudah melewati batas, Tuan.” Jawab Hanse masih berusaha tak menggunakan kekuatan, melirik sebentar pada Sejun yang kini menggunakan dinding sebagai sandarannya berdiri._

_Pemuda Lim itu begitu kacau, darah merembes pada lengannya yang terluka. Ia juga babak belur, nampak sedikit darah juga mengintip dari sudut bibirnya._

_Tidak, Sejun tidak pernah selemah ini selama yang ia kenal. Bahkan ia bisa mengakui jika Sejun memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa karena sanggup melakukan berbagai macam olahraga walau tidak banyak mengonsumsi karbohidrat. Tapi ia sungguh maklum mengapa Sejun malam ini menjadi babak belur._

_Pemuda Lim ini masih mabuk._

_“Bukan urusanmu, pucat.” Bahu Hanse dipukul begitu saja, memaksa pria berambut panjang itu untuk menyingkir._

_Si pria raksasa mengambil kembali bagian depan baju Lim Sejun, menarik pemuda itu seperti binatang yang sayangnya; atau untungnya malah membangkitkan emosi Do Hanse._

_Pria itu bertindak diluar kebiasannya. Ia kembali mengambil lengan si pria raksasa, mencengkram keras dengan raut penuh kemarahan._

_Hanse beralih menatap Sejun, melihat pada pemuda yang hanya mampu membuka matanya setengah dengan tidak berdaya._

_“Kau bersedia ikut pria ini?” tanyanya yang segera mendapat gelengan dari Lim Sejun._

_“Dia, pesuruh ayahku.”_

_Dengan begitu Hanse mengangguk, memaksa pria dengan bentuk tubuh dua kali darinya melepaskan Sejun dan segera berdiri diantaranya. “Ia tidak bersedia ikut dengan Anda, Tuan.” Jawab Hanse mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari sang supervisor._

_Ia masih berdiri tangguh, bersedekap di depan dada tanpa merasa terintimidasi sekalipun harus mendongak._

_“Minggir,” Si pria raksasa tidak menyerah. “Apa seperti ini tata krama pekerja di sini?” rupanya pria raksasa ini masih memiliki keinginan untuk tidak berkelahi. Namun jelas dari nada bicaranya ia menyinggung Hanse yang sudah berbuat diluar batas._

_Menambah keruh suasana, sang supervisor melangkah terburu pada mereka bertiga. Melayangkan tatapan marah sekali lagi pada Hanse karena ikut campur urusan pelanggan._

_Tetapi sekali lagi Hanse tidak peduli._

_Berbeda dengan Sejun yang bisa melihat kemarahan pria dengan jabatan di dadanya tersebut, ia menarik lengan Hanse untuk mundur. Membuat pria bertindik itu menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya yang babak belur._

_Sejun tersenyum, “Kau bisa dipecat. Jangan ikut campur, ya?” ucap Sejun yang kini sedikit bisa bangkit lagi, bersyukur pada hantaman gelas pada lengan yang ia tangkis bisa sedikit menyadarkannnya dari pengaruh alkohol._

_“Dipecat?” Hanse tertawa kecil, kembali melihat sang antagonis dengan raut marahnya. “Aku tidak peduli.”_

_Dengan begitu Hanse sudah memasang badan saat si pria raksasa mengamuk, menangkis pukulan pria itu untuk kemudian menggerakkan kakinya dan mendarat tepat di pipi pria itu._

_Tak hanya sang supervisor yang ternganga, Sejun juga hampir kehilangan rahangnya._

_Hampir satu tahun ia mengenal pria unik yang tak pernah menunjukkan emosi ini. Tetapi tak pernah sekalipun Sejun menduga bahwa Hanse bisa melayangkan tendangan mematikan seperti itu._

_Sayangnya, lawan Hanse tidak bisa diremehkan. Pria dengan luka jahitan itu memang sempat goyah walau selanjutnya berdiri dengan murka yang diperlihatkan. Melihat pada Hanse yang masih tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menyentuh Lim Sejun._

_“Do Hanse. Hentikan!” Sang supervisor kini memilih terlibat. Hadir diantara mereka dan berusaha menarik Hanse menjauh. “Kau sudah terlalu lancang.” Amuknya pada sang karyawan._

_“Aku tidak peduli.” Hanse berujar acuh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari atasannya menuju si pria raksasa._

_“Kau, sudah aku peringati untuk mundur.” Pria itu kembali mengamuk, hendak melayangkan pukulan yang sekali lagi ditangkis oleh Hanse. “Jangan ikut campur.” Hanse akui untuk yang kali ini ia sedikit kelimpungan, pria dihadapannya ini memiliki gerakan yang terlatih dibanding gerakannya yang hanya membela diri._

_Hingga akhirnya Hanse kehilangan konsentrasi karena sang supervisor yang berhasil menarik pertahanan dirinya dan membuat si pria raksasa memiliki kesempatan untuk meyerang._

_Mengincar wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang Hanse bisa duga akan membuatnya pingsan jika memang kena._

_Pria itu otomatis terpejam, merutuki supervisornya yang bodoh sebelum pada detik kelima menyadari jika tidak ada pukulan apapun yang ia rasakan._

_Hanse akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mata, melihat bahwa pria yang tadinya menggunakan dinding sebagai sandaran telah berubah posisi untuk menjadi tameng._

_Menggunakan bahunya yang mampu melindungi Hanse walau detik berikutnya Sejun hampir terjatuh. “KAU SUDAH GILA?” Hanse secepat mungkin menangkap Sejun yang ambruk._

_Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengontrol emosinya untuk mengamuk pada si pria raksasa. Sekali lagi melihat pada Sejun yang terbatuk karena sepertinya pukulan itu mengenai tubuhnya sebelum meletakkan pria Lim itu pada set bangku di sana._

_“Hentikan, Do Hanse.” Sang supervisor masih tidak meneyerah. Ia kembali berusaha menghalangi Hanse yang mengamuk sebelum pria itu menggila._

_Hanse tak memberi ampun kali ini. Ia dengan bibir yang mengatup erat mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Mendaratkan tendangan dengan seluruh tenaga yang dipusatkan di kakinya pada leher yang memiliki bekas jahitan tersebut._

_Tak memberi jeda, Hanse menambah gerakannya yang didapatkan dari bela diri sekolah itu dengan sebuah kepalan erat. Mendarat sempurna pada si pria raksasa hingga membuat seisi ruangan bisa mendengar suara tulang hidung yang patah._

_Hanse akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan jika tangannya kini terkilir walau ia memilih diam saja._

_Syukur, pria raksasa itu sudah tumbang walau masih sadar. Membuat sang supervisor mengguncang tubuh pelanggan tersebut dengan panik sebelum beralih menoleh pada_ bartender _-nya yang baru saja membangkang._

_“Kau dipecat, Do Hanse.” Supervisornya yakin jika pelanggan yang terkapar ini akan mengalami cidera leher setelah ini. Maka sepenuhnya ia akan menyalahkan Hanse._

_Namun pria dengan tato duyung itu tidak peduli. Ia memilih beralih pada Sejun yang tetap diam saja saat ia mengangkat lengannya, meletakkan bobot tubuh Sejun pada bahunya yang lebih pendek untuk melangkah keluar mengabaikan sang supervisor yang tidak berhenti terperangah._

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays._

“Wow.” Menjadi kata yang sama untuk Chan keluarkan. Ia total terkejut dengan cerita temannya baru saja.

“Kau benar-benar keluar dengan tidak baik, ya?” tanya Chan masih ragu. Hanse menanggapinya dengan anggukan, memperjelas kejadian lampau yang ia sendiri juga tidak paham _._

Ia bahkan baru detik ini menyadari jika sudah membuang pekerjaan nyaman itu hanya untuk menolong si bocah pengganggu. Tetapi anehnya lagi, ia tidak paham mengapa dirinya merasa senang untuk hal itu

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sejun?” Hanse kembali memandang temannya dengan tertarik. Ia memainkan tali celemeknya asal. “Walau darah hanya karena tergores oleh pecahan kaca. Sangat buruk, bahkan aku masih ingat darahnya yang menghiasi mobil.”

“Sungguh?” Chan tidak bisa membayangkan adegan berdarah itu, pasti mengerikan. “Kau mungkin juga akan pingsan melihat dia yang babak belur.”

Hanse kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada rak kaca, terduduk begitu saja untuk bersembunyi dari pandangan para pengunjung cafe. Kembali mengingat bagaimana Sejun terbaring lemas di kursi mobil saat Hanse kesulitan memegang kemudi karena tangannya yang terkilir.

* * *

_Seoul, a few month ago._

_Kia Seltos itu berkendara dengan kecepatan tak teratur. Terkadang memasuki kecepatan enam puluh kilo meter perjam dan pada menit selanjutnya berubah menjadi selambat kura-kura._

_Harusnya penumpang mobil itu melayangkan protes karena Hanse yang mengemudi ugal-ugalan. Namun itu semua mendapat tawa kecil dari Sejun yang hanya bersandar lemas pada kursi mobilnya, bingung merasakan asal peningnya yang datang dari pukulan pria raksasa itu tadi atau karena mabuknya._

_Di luar dugaan, Sejun malah tertawa sedikit keras hingga ia memegangi rusuknya yang berdenyut sakit. Membuat Hanse yang awalnya fokus menyetir untuk menoleh dengan raut kebingungan._

_“Jangan mati dulu.” Ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Hal itu mengundang tawa Sejun sekali lagi._

_“Jika kau khawatir, aku masih bisa menggendongmu, Do Hanse.” Ucap sejun memberi gurau. “Ini hanya tergores saat aku menangkis pecahan kaca tadi.” Atensi keduanya berpusat pada luka yang memiliki banyak warna merah di lengan Sejun._

_“Itu tadi siapa?” Hanse sebenarnya enggan menyuarakan pertanyaan ini, tetapi karena merasa telah terlibat dengan pertarungan fisik tadi, Hanse mendadak merasa mempunyai hak untuk mengetahuinya._

_“Ayahku, orang tua itu masih terobsesi untuk memaksaku pulang.”_

_Hanse menaikkan alisnya, “Ayahmu? Kau kabur dari rumah?”_

_Sedikit Hanse merasa konyol, bagaimana mungkin ia baru membahas hal ini saat Sejun sudah hampir satu tahun tinggal di apartemennya._

_“Ya, pria tua itu masih dengan ambisinya.” Sejun memposisikan diri agar bisa bersandar dengan baik. “Memaksa seluruh anaknya meneruskan bisnis keluarga.” Sejun berpegangan pada kursi mobil, menaikkan posisi duduknya agar kini bisa memandang jalanan dengan posisi duduk lurus._

_“Mungkin, jika sekedar meneruskan perusahaan_ _… aku akan tahan.” Hanse masih mendengarkan. “Tetapi pria itu memaksaku untuk menjadi teladan keluarga, mengikuti norma sosial dan bersikap seperti kolongmerat.” Sejun tertawa membuang pandangannya, memandang asal jejeran pohon yang bergerak seperti mengikuti dirinya._

_“Ia ingin membangun keluarga yang sempurna di mata media. Tidak peduli bahwa aku yang sudah dewasa mulai memiliki kehidupan sendiri.”_

_“Media?”_

_Sejun mengangguk, “Ssang Yong, perusahaan otomotif. Kau tahu?”_

_Hanse mengernyit dalam diam, menahan rasa sakit pada tangan kanannya yang sekarang hampir tidak bisa digerakkan. “Perusahaan besar seperti itu siapa yang tidak tahu?”_

_“Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak penting untukmu, tapi sialnya Presiden Direkturnya, Lim Sung Jun adalah ayahku.”_

_Hanse bisa merasakan tangan kiri yang ia jadikan andalan dalam menyetir kali ini kehilangan keseimbangannya. Membuat Hanse hampir saja keluar dari lajurnya. “Kau? Tidak mungkin_ _..._ _”_

_Rasanya, jantung Hanse bisa mencelos ke diafragma. Sama sekali tidak mengira jika bocah pengganggu ini ternyata salah satu anak dari lima keluarga terkaya di Korea._

_Astaga, tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak juga dengan tingkah Sejun yang seperti itu._

_“Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berakhir di apartemenku.” Ucap Hanse akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan yang selama ini juga menggangu rasa penasarannya._

_Siapapun juga bisa melihat jika fisik paripurna Lim Sejun dan segala gaya hidupnya menjelaskan bahwa ia dimanjakan oleh materi sejak kecil. Sehingga Hanse juga tidak pernah paham mengapa pemuda ini mendekati dirinya._

_“Karena kau bebas. Murni seperti burung.” Sangat klise, namun sanggup membuat Hanse memacu jantungnya lebih cepat lagi._

_Ia melirik pada bangku penumpang, melihat pada Sejun yang kini memandang langit-langit kendaraannya dengan tatapan dalam menyuarakan segala isi pikirannya._

_Sejun sedang dalam mode serius, maka Hanse siap memecah konsentrasinya pada jalanan demi memandangi hal kesukaannya itu._

_“Selama ini aku dibesarkan di dalam sangkar emas. Menikmati segala fasilitas hingga membeli cabang waralaba bisa aku lakukan di usia belasan. Aku menikmatnya, di lantai dua rumahku dulu.” Sejun menerawang kembali masa lalunya. “Tetapi, demi menikmati itu semua. Aku harus menyerahkan kebebasanku.”_

_“Bahkan bisa dibilang, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengenalku dengan baik selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupku ini.” Hanse bisa melihat gurat kesedihan pada sudut mata pemuda berisik ini. Memperlihatkannya sisi lain Lim Sejun yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui._

_“Aku menghabiskan hidupku hanya untuk belajar. Mempelajari segala seluk beluk bisnis hanya untuk memegang saham ayahku di usia tujuh belas tahun.” Sejun menoleh, melihat pada kedua mata favoritnya, kedua mata yang selalu bisa berubah sesuai keadaan hati Do Hanse._

_Entah itu menjadi menggemaskan, atau menjadi serius hingga setajam mata elang. Kedua mata yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa senang, bahkan saat sibuk menceritakan masa mengerikan dalam hidupnya ini._

_“Hingga aku memandang ayahku hanya sebagai presiden direktur saja, bukan sebagai orang tua.” Sejun meraih pergelangan tangan yang kini memerah akibat terkilir. Menyentuhnya dengan usapan lembut setengah memuja._

_“Tapi, kau yang malam itu menawarkan bourbon padaku… membuatku sadar jika selama ini aku kehilangan satu hal.”_

_Hanse menelan salivanya berat. Menatap dalam kedua mata Sejun bukanlah keahliannya. “Afeksi. Kau memberi tahu aku bahwa cinta itu ada.”_

_Sesuai yang Sejun duga, Hanse mendadak berkedip cepat. Menarik tangannya dari genggaman tulus itu untuk kemudian sibuk mengalihkan pandangan. “Kepalamu sepertinya memang terbentur dengan keras.” Ujar Hanse mencoba mencari penjelasan logis dari Sejun yang mendadak melankolis._

_Sejun menarik lagi tangan pria favoritnya, “Berhenti sebentar.” Namun Hanse berusaha menolak. “Kau harus ke rumah sakit, Lim sejun,” yang sebenarnya hanya Hanse gunakan untuk mengelak dari situasi canggung nantinya._

_Tetapi, seolah memiliki kuasanya sendiri, ucapan dan sentuhan Sejun itu membuat Hanse menurutinya. “Aku bilang berhenti, Do Hanse.”_

_Memberhentikan kendaraan roda empat ini pada bahu jalan yang disediakan, menepi pada jalanan Seoul yang sudah sepi pada tengah malam seperti ini._

_Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sejun menarik dagu favoritnya itu untuk menatap padanya, memuja akan bagaimana pipi Hanse bersemu merah hanya karena tatapannya._

_“Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjadi rumah untukku.” Sejun berujar tulus, menyuarakan rasa terimakasihnya mengenai segala yang Hanse lakukan untuknya._

_Pemuda yang masih babak belur itu menarik Hanse mendekat. Mengecup dahi prianya dalam-dalam dengan senyum yang dipaksakan walau harus menahan sakit akibat bibirnya yang sobek._

_“Maaf juga karena membuatmu dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan itu.” Sejun menahan tawanya saat melihat Hanse mulai sibuk mengendalikan deru nafasnya. Menyukai akan bagaimana pria itu selalu memasang cangkang keras yang perlahan terus melunak di hadapannya._

_Seolah masih tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi melankolis seperti ini, Hanse berujar, “Kau gila,” Hanse berdeham canggung. Pria itu juga menarik tangannya dari genggaman yang lebih muda._

_Walau sedikit merasa aneh, namun setidaknya Hanse butuh untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri._

_Sejun yang memang terbiasa akan tingkah Hanse yang selalu bersikap dingin tak ambil pusing. Tertawa sedikit walau tahu bahwa punggungnya yang tadi terkena pukulan akan merespon sakit juga. “Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada suruhan ayahku tadi.”_

_Hanse menoleh setengah enggan. “Kenapa?”_

_“Karena tadi pertama kalinya kau memelukku.” Berbeda dengan Hanse yang semakin sibuk memalingkan wajah dari hadapan Sejun, pemuda dengan rambut biru elektrik itu menahan segenap rasa untuk tidak merengkuh Hanse yang tersipu. “Aku suka jika kau malu-malu seperti ini.”_

_“Apa kau juga ingin patah tulang leher?” Hanse berujar sebisa mungkin untuk tetap normal._

_Menyalakan lagi mesin mobil milik Lim Sejun dengan wajah kesal, menginjak pedal gas sekuat tenaga mengabaikan tangannya yang terkilir mulai terasa sakit._

_Ajaibnya, Sejun dengan segala keunikan pemuda itu tidak protes akan aksi Hanse yang mengebut. Ia malah merubah posisinya, sedikit memiringkan tubuh hingga bisa mengusak surai legam Do Hanse._

_“Apa?” ucap pria itu masih kehilangan nada ramah._

_“Walau aku suka melihatmu terus menunjukkan cangkang seperti ini. Tetapi aku berjanji akan memecahkan cangkang itu.” Hanse mengerut tidak yakin._

_“Iya, aku janji untuk membuatmu juga menganggapku sebagai rumah, Do Hanse.” Ingin rasanya Hanse kembali membenturkan pemuda ini pada kaca mobil, Sejun mabuk plus babak belur seperti ini benar-benar gila._

_“Percaya diri sekali.” Cibir Hanse bertolak belakang dari suara hatinya._

_“Kau berbicara lagi, akan aku lempar keluar mobil.” Ancam Hanse yang sekali lagi tidak diindahkan oleh pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun tersebut. Ia bersandar pada pintu mobilnya untuk melihat potret Hanse yang sedang mengemudi._

_Tentang bagaimana wajah itu memiliki garis pesonanya sendiri, bagaimana mata yang menjadi favorit Sejun dalam tubuh Hanse meliriknya sedikit panik. Hingga bagaimana pria dengan tindik itu masih menyetir dengan gugup._

_Mendadak, terlintas sebuah ide jahil di kepalanya yang berlapis surai biru pucat. Mengabaikan lagi faktanya bahwa luka gores pada lengannya itu masih harus ditangani. “Jika kau berucap aneh-aneh lagi, aku juga akan putar balik. Tidak jadi ke rumah sakit.” Hanse masih tidak menyerah untuk mengancam._

_“Tentang itu, apa aku mengganggu dengan tinggal di apartemenmu?” Mendengar hal itu, Hanse menoleh dengan tidak percaya, hendak menjawab walau akhirnya terhenti karena Sejun yang melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_“Jika iya, aku akan keluar dari apartemenmu_ _besok.” Sejun sebenarnya paham akan bagaimana pertanyaan ini terjawab. Ia mengetahui dengan jelas mengenai Hanse yang sering melunak saat melakukan perbincangan dengan dirinya walau pada menit selanjutnya kembali merutuki kehadiran dirinya._

_Menurut Lim Sejun, menggoda Hanse seperti ini adalah hobinya._

_Ia menunggu pria favoritnya untuk menjawab. Memandang dengan senyuman tertahan untuk melihat pada Do Hanse yang nampak berpikir keras sekarang._

_“Memangnya, jika kau keluar. Kau akan ke mana?” Hanse masih tidak menoleh, kali ini bersyukur dengan adanya jalur dua arah untuk ia jadikan alasan menoleh ke arah spion._

_“Entahlah, mungkin kembali ke rumah? Lagi pula, aku sudah menyebabkan kekacauan dipekerjaanmu. Jadi sebelum aku mengacau lebih jauh, aku akan ....”_

_Hanse memotong cepat-cepat kalimat pemuda itu. “Tentang pekerjaanku, aku memang akan keluar dari sana. Supervisornya juga sering sekali mencari ribut.” Hanse memutar kemudi dengan lihai, mengambil jalan berbelok untuk melihat bahwa papan nama rumah sakit sudah terlihat. “Jadi jangan merasa percaya diri dengan beranggapan ini semua karenamu.” Terdengar sinis memang, tetapi Sejun lebih dari paham untuk mengerti maksut tersirat pria ini._

_“Juga, karena kau orang kaya dan aku baru saja menganggur. Jangan lupa besok tenggat waktu membayar sewa. Kau yang bertanggung jawab sekarang.”_

_Sekali lagi, kalimat sinis itu berhasil membuat Sejun mengeluarkan senyum lebar miliknya. Cukup senang mengetahui jika kode tersembunyi itu berarti bahwa ia diizinkan untuk tetap tinggal._

_“Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh membeli lemari es baru? Pemanas ruanganmu juga rusak. Tidak sekalian diganti?” Hanse menoleh dengan alis menyatu, memandang Sejun dengan tatapan seheran mungkin yang bisa ia buat._

_Mobil sudah memasuki area rumah sakit, segera menuju pada area parkir terdekat dari bangunan unit gawat darurat dan memarkirkan tanpa kesulitan. “Selain pengobatan luka ini, apa aku perlu memeriksakan otakmu juga?” Hanse tak habis pikir dengan Sejun yang masih tertawa._

_“Dasar aneh.”_

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays._

“Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Do Hanse?”

Kini mereka berdua tengah bersyukur dengan keadaan cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Total hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang mendiami meja untuk saling bercengkrama hingga bisa memberikan Chan dan Hanse kesempatan untuk berbincang.

Membicarakan sebuah topik yang sejak awal juga sudah membuat Chan penasaran.

“Memangnya apa?” tanya Hanse kini mengeluarkan kotak rokok yang tadi mendiami saku celemeknya. Memperhatikan kotak penuh tembakau itu dengan tatapan kosong.

“Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?” tanya Chan sekali lagi yang dijawab gelengan oleh sang barista.

“Kau bisa berbicara langsung. Tidak usah pakai bahasa kiasan.” Pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah, Hanse tidak sanggup lagi jika harus memahami kalimat rumit bosnya.

Sedikit setuju dengan permintaan Do Hanse, Chan yang tadinya duduk di hadapan meja kasir mulai memajukan kursinya. Memangkas jarak diantara mereka hingga kurang dari satu meter untuk berhadapan dengan Do Hanse yang duduk di atas lantai.

“Sebentar,” Chan berdeham, menyentuh dagunya tanda berpikir sebelum kembali berucap. “Kau sejak tadi tak berhenti untuk bilang Sejun itu pengganggu.”

Hanse tak membutuhkan waktu untuk mengiyakan. “Bahkan aku bisa membayangkan beberapa kali untuk melemparkan anak itu berisik itu dari jendela.”

Chan tertawa meremehkan, memberi pandangan mengejek yang semakin membuat Hanse tak mengerti. Pria berambut panjang itu meletakkan kotak rokoknya di atas lantai, mendongak pada Heo Chan yang duduk di kursi. “Apanya yang lucu?”

Chan berhenti tertawa, menormalkan nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan. “Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengusirnya?” Pemilik cafe tersebut menaikkan kedua tangannya ke udara sebagai gestur. “Kalian hanya hubungan tanpa komitmen? Atau lebih jelasnya orang asing yang sudah terhubung hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan batin.”

Kursi itu sudah Chan dorong kembali untuk masuk pada kolong meja kasir. Memilih bergabung bersama Hanse untuk duduk di lantai. “Aku kenal kau sudah bertahun-tahun, Do Hanse. Aku tahu hubungan remeh seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang akan kau pusingkan. Jadi, mengapa kau tidak bersikap sama untuk yang satu ini?”

Seketika, rentetan pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai sindiran itu membuat Hanse terdiam. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya yang berbalut ukiran tinta itu untuk bertumpu pada lutut yang tertekuk. Memandangi jemarinya sendiri yang beraroma biji kopi.

Jauh di dalam hati, ia menyetujui perkataan temannya itu, mulai mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada diri sendiri mengenai sikapnya yang mulai berubah sejak mengenal si bocah pengganggu.

_Sejun itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak hubungan tanpa komitmennya, tapi mengapa ia sepusing ini?_

“Baik,” Chan mengeluarkan kedua tangannya untuk membuat satu tepukan. “Karena aku berteman dengan orang kaku sepertimu, aku akan membuatmu sadar saja.” Chan ikut menekuk kedua lututnya, “Percuma juga jika aku berbicara panjang lebar tapi kau tidak paham dengan apa yang kau rasakan.”

“Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, mengapa kau tidak mengusir orang asing itu dari apartemenmu?”

Hanse terlihat menimbang sebentar, mulai memikirkan kalimat yang bisa ia anggap wajar untuk diutarakan diantara banyaknya ungkapan yang ingin ia suarakan.

“Aku tidak tahu ini terjadi sejak kapan. Tetapi yang jelas, setiap aku berada di luar ... aku selalu merasa harus cepat-cepat pulang.” Hanse menyisir helaian rambutnya yang menutupi pandangannya. “Seperti aku yang selalu penasaran dengan apa yang Sejun lakukan?” Hanse mulai bisa merangkai kata-katanya sendiri. “Ya, sesuatu yang seperti itu. Rasa penasaran.”

“Sejun itu unik. Tetapi justru karena perbuatannya yang tidak dapat ditebak itu, menjadi hal yang aku tunggu setiap hari. Selalu membuatku menebak-nebak bagaimana kepala pemuda ini bekerja hingga bisa menghasilkan perbuatan yang tak pernah absen membuatku takjub.” Membiarkan bibirnya menyunggingkan tawa, Hanse mulai mengambil beberapa potong ingatannya untuk diceritakan.

“Seperti ia yang tiba-tiba minta jus sehat padahal setiap malam menghabiskan dua botol bourbon. Sejun yang pelupa hingga meletakkan piringnya di kamar mandi. Sejun yang memberikan jam tangannya pada orang mabuk hanya karena ia bosan.” Hanse memandang pada bos sekaligus temannya itu, “Asal kau tahu saja, jam tangannya itu bisa untuk membeli tiga ponsel baru.”

Hanse kembali melanjutkan, menarik nafasnya berat karena berpikiran mungkin untuk yang satu ini tidak ia suarakan. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain, hanya Chan yang bisa membantunya menjawab semua ini.

“Tetapi diluar itu semua. Aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan banyaknya sisi yang dimiliki pemuda ini. Ia memiliki pandangan yang unik tentang kehidupan. Seperti mampu menjelaskan sisi baik dari setiap kejadian.”

“Dia secara bersamaan memang konyol, tak terduga, berisik tetapi juga pintar. Belum lagi saat sedang serius, kalimatnya bisa sepuitis filsuf.” Hanse menyudahi ceritnya. Kembali memandangi Chan yang kini telah membuka mulutnya sebagai ekspresi terkejut.

Pria dengan pakaian berwarna cerah itu menggeleng tidak percaya, “Kau benar-benar sehat, Do Hanse?” Hanse yang merasa ia tidak memiliki gejala apapun mengangguk ragu, “Aku rasa?”

“Bertahun-tahun aku berteman denganmu. Tetapi baru kali ini aku bisa melihatmu bersikap seperti manusia.” Chan bersedekap, melipat kedua tangannya dengan mata yang masih membulat. “Kau yang selama ini selalu acuh. Bahkan pada para perundung di sekolah dulu, bisa manusiawi juga, ya?”

Hanse yang selalu mengedepankan pola pikir dengan logika itu menatap kesal Heo Chan. “Kau jika tidak bisa memberi solusi, lebih baik diam saja.” Pria itu menyentuh lantai, menjadikannya topangan untuk berdiri dan kembali bekerja.

Namun semua itu tertahan, saat bosnya kembali melanjutkan perkataan.

“Kau sedang jatuh cinta.”

Total, Hanse yang selama ini asing dengan kata sifat tersebut mengerutkan dahi tidak paham. Dalam dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya, ia dibesarkan dengan pendidikan karakter yang tegas dan logis, entah itu dari ibunya atau ayahnya. Hanse dibentuk untuk menjadi pria yang selalu menggunakan akal sehat.

Jadi, ia sepenuhnya tidak mengenali dari mana datangnya perubahan perilaku yang ia alami bisa dihubungkan dengan perasaan afeksi.

“Kau juga gila.” Ucap Hanse memilih tak ambil pusing walau jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pria itu hendak undur diri dari percakapan mereka, tetapi Chan dengan segala kepekaannya dalam urusan tak kasat mata seperti ini menahan lengannya. Memaksa Hanse untuk duduk lagi.

“Aku memang bukan pakar dalam hal seperti ini. Aku dan Seungsik juga bukan pasangan yang sempurna.” Hanse berusaha mencerna relasi dari kalimat tadi dengan hubungan Chan dan Seungsik yang memang sudah berjalan semenjak mereka di bangku sekolah. “Lalu?”

“Tetapi aku berani menjamin, perasaanmu itu sama seperti yang Seungsik rasakan padaku.” Chan menatap dalam temannya, “Ia selalu merutuki kehadiranku tetapi tidak membencinya. Malah membuatnya menjadi rutinitas untuk dinikmati. Sama seperti kau yang terbiasa dengan keunikan Lim Sejun.”

“Jangan gila,” Hanse masih berusaha mengelak.

“Walau ini pertama kalinya bagimu dan terdengar aneh, aku rasa Sejun berhasil untuk memecahkan cangkang itu.”

Hanse terpaku, “Sejun dengan segala keunikanna ... telah menjadi rumahmu, Do Hanse.”

Pria dengan logam melingkar pada sudut bibirnya itu jatuh terduduk kembali. Membiarkan detak jantung yang menggila untuk mendominasi seolah-olah ikut bersuara menyutujui pernyataan temannya ini.

“Saat beranjak dewasa, rumah bukan lagi tentang bangunan apartemen, kondominium atau istana sekalipun. Tetapi rumah adalah sosok yang membuatmu menjadi manusia kembali setelah menjalani realita. Sosok yang membuatmu hidup karena merasa dicintai, sosok yang bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja bisa membuat jantung berisik. Rumah adalah tempat di mana kau bisa menjadi manusia paling bahagia.” Ujar Chan yang kini merasa dirinya sudah seperti motivator cinta. Untuk sekali ini, ia membiarkannya, Chan perlu menyadarkan pria kaku ini tentang apa yang sudah hilang dari hidupnya itu.

“Rumah?” gumam Hanse bertanya pada diri sendiri. “Lim Sejun adalah rumah?”

_Dan aku baru saja kehilangan rumahku?_

* * *

_Seoul, a few month ago._

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Seharusnya, jika masih bekerja di bar dulu, Hanse mungkin masih akan disibukkan dengan banyaknya gelas berkaki untuk dituang tequila. Seharusnya seperti itu, atau setidaknya malam seperti ini akan ia hiasi dengan duduk di ruang televisinya atau menemani Sejun yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Sayangnya, itu semua tak bisa terjadi. Karena nyatanya di sinilah ia, terduduk lemas pada sebuah kursi dengan latar belakang gedung bertuliskan ‘Asan Medical Center Funeral Home’._

_Pria yang malam ini diharuskan tampil dengan setelan formal tersebut meraih saku jasnya dengan gerak tangan malas, meraih kotak putih dengan simbol berwarna merah di tengahnya. Membuka tutup kotak itu dan melihat dua puluh empat batang rokok masih berbaris rapi. Mengambil satu batang dan mengapitnya menggunakan belah bibir, Hanse meraih pemantik berwarna emas berlambang slogan Texas yang sudah menjadi miliknya semenjak pertama kali ia mencoba rokok._

_Hanse menarik dasi yang ia kenakan dengan sekali gerakan, sedikit merutuk kesal karena lehernya yang sejak tadi tidak nyaman sebelum beralih untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Menarik sesapan pertama untuk memastikan bara api sudah menyala dengan baik._

_Berpandangan pada gelapnya malam dan gemerlap lampu Seoul yang menjadi pemandangan utama, untuk merasakan nikotin itu memenuhi paru-parunya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali ia hembuskan keluar._

_Terasa panas memang, seolah-olah paru-parunya dilingkupi sesuatu yang membakar tetapi secara bersamaan memberi efek penenang pada kepalanya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sauna pada tubuh yang lelah._

_Matanya yang memiliki sudut unik itu melirik pada pemandangan di sampingnya, melihat pada banyaknya mobil yang masih keluar masuk. Beberapa orang dari mereka bisa Hanse kenali._

_Bibinya, pamannya, sepupu ibunya bahkan para tetangga yang sering mengirimi rumah orang tua Hanse dengan makanan ringan. Mereka semua datang dengan pakaian serba hitam, untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada ibunya yang sudah terbujur kaku._

_Mungkin, mereka bertanya-tanya karena putra tunggal keluarga Do tidak ada di dalam rumah duka. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini Hanse tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Sudah cukup sejak sore hingga tengah malam ini ia pasang badan di depan foto ibunya yang terpajang bersama karangan bunga sebagai latar penghias._

_Hanse sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini. Ibunya adalah sepenuhnya wanita tegar, kuat dan memiliki kesehatan yang baik. Hanse paham dengan benar hal itu walau ia tak terlalu dekat dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini._

_Tetapi siapa sangka, justru karena fisik yang selalu dipaksakan terlihat prima itu ternyata juga menyimpan luka-luka membusuk pada ginjalnya yang menua. Sialnya, mereka semua baru mengetahui hal itu kala semuanya sudah terlambat._

_Ibunya sudah bersama Tuhan._

_Awalnya Hanse juga tidak percaya kala ayahnya menghubunginya siang tadi. Ia berpikir itu hanyalah salah satu strategi orang tuanya untuk menarik Hanse pulang. Sampai akhirnya Hanse bisa mendengar tidak adanya nada bercanda di sana._

_Jadi, sebuah tragedi yang nampak seperti mimpi ini masih belum bisa Hanse terima dengan akal sehatnya. Rasanya, baru kemarin ibunya marah besar saat Hanse membuat tato pertamanya, walau nyatanya hal itu sudah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu._

_Jemarinya yang memiliki ruas ideal itu mengetuk batang tembakaunya untuk menjatuhkan abu. Mengarahkan kembali menuju bibirnya, kali ini disesap dan ditahan lagi untuk bersirkulasi di paru-parunya. Berakhir dengan ia yang mengatupkan gigi dan membiarkan asap penuh racun itu keluar dari sela-sela giginya._

_Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan satu pesan singkat masuk dari nama yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi hal pertama yang Hanse lihat saat bangun tidur._

_Lim Sejun, mengetikkan barisan kata untuk merangkai kata tanya pada Hanse._

_“Kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di rumah duka.” Gumamnya pelan membayangkan bagaimana bibir Sejun akan mengungkap kata yang ia tulis melalui pesan singkat ini._

_Sore tadi, pemuda itu berujar akan pergi ke kampusnya untuk sebuah ujian akhir. Sehingga menyebabkan dirinya baru bisa mengunjungi Hanse pada tengah malam seperti ini._

_Setelah selesai mengirimkan foto pemandangan di hadapannya, Hanse kembali memasukkan benda elektronik itu pada saku celananya. Melihat pada rokoknya yang tersisa sedikit lagi hingga membuatnya memilih untuk menginjak puntung rokok itu tanda selesai dengan batang pertama._

_Tangannya meraih lagi rokok dengan kadar nikotin tinggi itu untuk dinikmati. Melakukan hal serupa hingga asap kembali terbentuk._

_Sungguh, Hanse akan mengakui jika benda ini sama sekali tidak enak. Seperti memakan asap, terasa panas dan pahit, bahkan Hanse juga tidak menyukai bagaimana rongga mulutnya akan terasa aneh saat selesai merokok hingga ia akan dengan cepat mencari air mineral atau apapun yang terasa manis._

_Namun sekali lagi, disinilah nikotin itu berperan. Membuat para penikmatnya kehilangan jalur untuk menyudahi hingga masuk dalam efek ketergantungan. Sama seperti Do Hanse yang akan menikmatinya setiap kali dirundung masalah._

_“Hanse.” Awalnya pikiran Hanse disibukkan dengan berbagai kenangan akan duka itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali memberi sinyal bahwa Sejun sudah di sini._

_Pemuda itu tampil berbeda. Nampak rapi dengan setelan serba hitam walau kini rambutnya berwarna merah muda seperti susu strawberry—Hanse juga tidak paham bagaimana pemuda ini bisa mengganti warna rambutnya setiap bulan. Ia sedikit berlari, duduk di samping Hanse untuk memberikan raut dengan alis tertekuk._

_Hanse mengakui, bagi dirinya yang terbiasa melihat Sejun dengan celana pendek dan kaus rumahan, ia sedikit tidak terbiasa melihat pemuda ini berpenampilan rapi._

_Sejun tidak banyak berucap, sesudahnya ia terduduk, ia menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek untuk ia rengkuh. Mengabaikan raut wajah Hanse yang terkejut hingga kesulitan memposisikan rokok di tangannya agar tidak mengenai lengan Sejun._

_“Lepas, Lim Sejun.” Titahnya jelas yang masih belum didengarkan oleh Sejun. “Jika kau ingin menangis, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan melihat.” Pemuda itu masih teguh memeluk pria Do favoritnya._

_Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hanse yang masih terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Sejun, ia kehilangan segala suasana dukanya karena tingkah tak biasa pemuda ini._

_“Bodoh!” Hanse memukul sedikit keras dada bidang tersebut, membuat Sejun mengaduh kesakitan hingga melepaskan pelukannya. “Kau baru saja menghancurkan suasana, Lim Sejun.” Keluhnya memandang kesal pemuda dengan segala suara nyaringnya ini._

_“Maaf, profesorku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama mengenai izin.” Walau tidak melihat, Hanse bisa membayangkan raut prihatin pemuda ini. Bagaimana alisnya tertekuk, bibirnya yang digigit dalam hingga pandangan matanya yang melunak. Hanse bisa meggambarkan dengan jelas._

_“Tidak perlu berlebihan, aku tahu kehidupan kuliah itu tidak pernah mudah.” Hanse menarik lagi hisapannya, kali ini langsung membuangnya dalam hembusan nafas tanpa menahannya di paru-paru. “Tapi terimakasih sudah datang.” Sambung Hanse menyunggingkan senyum kecil._

_“Jika kau belum makan, kau bisa masuk dulu.” Ujar Hanse tak bersemangat. Memilih untuk menyudahi pada kontak mata mereka berdua dan fokus menghabiskan rokoknya yang tersisa setengah._

_Seperti biasa, Sejun dengan segala keunikannya memang tidak bisa ditebak. Alih-alih menjawab atau menenangkan dirinya, pemuda itu membuka percakapan baru._

_Meluruskan kakinya hingga menampakkan sepatu Jim Joker, Sejun masih dengan setia melihat sisi wajah pria yang setiap malam menemaninya tidurnya ini. “Aku tidak tahu jika kau merokok.”_

_Hanse memandang rokoknya sebentar. Melihat pada lintingan nikotin dengan mengangguk, “Jika kau ingin berkata bahwa ini racun, aku tahu.” Bibirnya kembali menyesap dalam-dalam asap panas tersebut, membulatkan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan asap berbentuk lingkaran._

_Memandangi bentuk tanpa maksud yang kemudian menguap hilang di udara. “Tetapi ibuku bilang sejujurnya lebih baik untuk menanggung masalahmu sendiri dari pada menceritakannya pada orang lain.”_

_“Manusia itu tidak bisa ditebak, saat ini bisa sebaik mentari namun detik berikutnya sekejam angin malam.” Hanse menarik hisapannya sekali lagi sebelum membuang bagian filter yang tersisa untuk diinjak di tanah. “Maaf, aku malah bercerita tentang orang tua.”_

_Hanse menyadari topik ini memang sensitif untuk pemuda di sampingnya, ia hendak mengurungkan cerita itu sebelum Sejun menyentuh lengan berhiaskan tato miliknya, menggenggam pelan hingga membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat Sejun menggeleng._

_“Jika dengan menceritakan hal ini bisa membuatmu tenang, aku bisa mendengarkan.” Hanse membuang wajahnya malas. Memandang nanar sepatunya yang bahkan tak ia sadari memiliki banyak noda seperti tidak pernah dipoles. “Aku baik-baik saja.”_

_“Katakan itu lagi setelah kau selesai bercerita.”_

_Hanse yang malam ini mengikat rambutnya asal dan membiarkan poninya menjadi hiasan itu menarik nafas, tidak ingin menampilkan cangkang keras seperti biasanya._

_“Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa,”_ _matanya_ _mendongak menatap langit-langit. Melihat pada deret bintang yang malu-malu nampak karena langit yang mendung. Mendukung kegundahan Hanse untuk disuarakan._

_“Seperti katamu, kebebasan itu segalanya. Tetapi entah mengapa hal itu malah membuat aku memiliki pagar dengan orang tuaku.” Hanse menopang berat tubuhnya pada tangan yang bersandar pada kursi, “Sejak masih kecil, aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan ibu dan ayah. Mereka hanya peduli agar aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat.” Hanse menjeda sebentar, “Ibu bilang jika kita menangis, harga diri kita akan jatuh.”_

_Hanse tertawa kecil, menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan membuat potret sempurna dengan rambutnya yang diikat berantakan. Namun Sejun menyayangkan satu hal, mata pria favoritnya ini tidak ikut tersenyum. “Ibu dan Ayah akan menghukum jika aku menangis.”_

_“Bahkan karena terlalu bebas, ibu tidak panik mencari aku yang tidak pulang selama satu minggu.” Hanse mengganti pemandangannya dengan melihat pada banyaknya lampu yang menerangi malam mereka. “Ibu hanya peduli dan marah saat aku menangis. dia hanya mau putra yang kuat, bukan yang sentimental.” Pria Do itu menoleh, memandangi Sejun yang sibuk memperhatikannya dengan senyuman miris._

_“Mungkin tidak ada yang salah dengan prinsip itu, dunia juga tempat yang keras.” Bisa Sejun lihat jika Hanse yang menatap matanya sedang menerawang jauh pada kenangan masa lalunya._

_“Aku berhasil tumbuh menjadi putra yang kuat, bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menangis.”_

_Hanse menghela nafas berat. “Ibu dan Ayah itu mempunyai harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Ibu terus memberi tahuku bahwa kita tidak boleh menceritakan beban atau masalah pada orang lain. Jadi, jika kau bertanya, mengapa aku tidak pernah bercerita mengenai kehidupanku dan menuangkannya pada rokok seperti ini. Mungkin salah satunya karena doktrin sejak kecil ini.”_

_“Walau begitu, ibu dan ayah adalah tangan pertamaku untuk mengenal dunia. Mereka juga yang sudah membesarkan aku hingga jadi seperti ini. Bahkan ibu dan ayah juga akhirnya pasrah saat aku memberontak untuk muak dengan segala harga diri itu dan keluar rumah untuk belajar meracik alkohol hingga membuat tato pertamaku.”_

_Hanse melihat ukiran pada nadi kirinya dan tertawa pada detik berikutnya. “Aku juga ingat bagaimana telingaku membiru karena perbuatan ibu. Ia marah besar. Katanya walau bebas, bukan berarti aku bisa melupakan norma masyarakat seperti ini.” Hanse menutup lagi lengan penuh tato miliknya itu, “Tetapi setelah itu, ibu tetap membuatkan makanan favoritku.”_

_Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Hanse memerosotkan bahu. Bersandar lelah pada dinding dibelakangnya untuk meruntuhkan segala cangkang yang ia kenakan. Ia tak bisa menampik potret-potret kala ibunya memang terasa jauh dan dekat secara bersamaan._

_Hingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa ibunya yang dingin itu tidak mengalami apapun selama hidupnya._

_Setelah itu sunyi menemani mereka berdua, memberi suasana asing karena biasanya tidak pernah pemuda berambut terang ini bisa diam. Hanse menolehkan kepalanya, ingin memberikan kata-kata sarkasme lagi sebelum sesuatu mengejutkannya._

_Sejun meraih tangannya, menggengam untuk melengkapi ruas jari itu dan memberikan senyuman lebar hingga lubang di pipinya terlihat. “Asal kau tahu, untuk merasa tidak baik-baik saja itu bukan kejahatan.”_

_Hanse tak langsung protes, ia mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik. Sedikit heran mengapa kalimat itu seperti menampar dirinya dengan keras._

_“Kita sudah bersama hampir satu tahun. Aku paham dengan benar jika setiap masalah yang kau punya. Entah itu ringan atau berat, kau selalu menyimpannya sendiri, Do Hanse.” Pemuda itu menambahkan usapan lembut pada genggamannya. Memberi Hanse perasaan nyaman sebelum bibir tipis pemuda Lim kembali berucap._

_“Aku tidak akan menyalahkan didikan orang tuamu. Mereka ada benarnya. Tetapi aku harus memberi tahu bahwa sesekali bergantung pada orang lain itu tidak ada salahnya.” Sejun mengusak lembut puncak kepala Hanse, “Aku berani bertaruh ibumu di surga sana akan lebih setuju jika kau menceritakan bebanmu sesekali daripada mengumpulkannya di kepala melalui rokok seperti ini.”_

_Sejun tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan pesona wajahnya yang kali ini bertambah dengan pantulan remang setiap lampu yang ada._

_“Berdiri sendiri saat terluka itu tidak baik. Hal itu bisa membuat kau lebih terluka dari seharusnya. Ada baiknya rasa sakit itu disuarakan.” Sejun kembali melanjutkan, “Menangis, marah, tertawa hingga cemas itu bukan kejahatan. Itu manusiawi, Do Hanse.”_

_Sejujurnya, pemandangan aneh memang melihat Sejun bisa nampak lebih dewasa dari dirinya seperti ini. Setiap kata-kata yang pemuda ini ucapkan tadi bisa menampar Hanse dan menyadarkannya._

_Bahwa merasa tidak baik-baik saja seperti ini adalah normal._

_“Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan itu untuk bisa saling berbagi.”_

_Sedikit, Hanse terasa asing mengenai kosa kata pasangan itu, tetapi ia tetap diam. Menikmati bagaimana suara lembut Sejun seperti membelainya menuju jurang kedamaian._

_“Aku memang menyerah jika dimintai saran mengenai orang tua seperti itu. Tetapi setidaknya, kau bisa menjadikan aku topangan saat badai dalam dirimu itu melanda. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakannya dalam kesendirian.”_

_Sejun meraih puncak kepala itu lagi, kali ini memberikan beberapa tepukan ringan dan kembali tersenyum. Membuat kedua maniknya yang jernih seolah memiliki jeratannya sendiri untuk Do Hanse. “Kau bisa meluapkan emosimu, Hanse. Buat aku jadi tempat untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa menunjukkan semuanya padaku. Kau bisa marah, sedih, memukulku atau…” namun kalimat pemuda berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa ia selesaikan. Sejun terlanjur terkejut._

_Hanse, pria yang selama ini membuatnya kewalahan dengan sikap acuh dan kerasnya, mendadak menjatuhkan kepala pada bahunya yang sedang berhadapan dengan tubuh Do Hanse._

_“Jika begitu, diamlah. Aku pinjam bahumu sebentar.” Lirih Hanse terpejam, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sejun yang jika digambarkan memiliki aroma seperti hutan yang menenangkan dan aroma lautan yang bebas._

_Sejun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup, ini pertama kalinya Hanse seperti ini._

_“Sebentar saja.” Ucap Hanse yang segera setelah itu diam. Membiarkan Sejun tersenyum lebar, menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan senangnya. “Boleh peluk?” tanyanya yang kini memilih untuk tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan kedua pada dadanya—tenaga Hanse sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan._

_“Kau bertanya seperti itu setelah setiap hari melihat segala bentuk tatoku, Lim Sejun.” Lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Memberi ruang pada Sejun yang memeluk Hanse hangat. Menenggelamkan tubuh favoritnya pada rengkuhan erat, membiarkan Hanse menikmati aroma tubuhnya dalam diam._

_“Terimakasih, Lim Sejun.” Lirih pelan Hanse, bergerak kecil dalam ayunan tangannya untuk membuang kotak rokok yang ia genggam sejak tadi, menikmati bagaimana aliran serotonin dari pelukan pemuda berisik ini mengisi ruang dalam dirinya yang kosong._

_“Sama-sama, Do Hanse.”_

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays_.

Awalnya, Hanse akan dengan lantang berucap bahwa Chan sudah gila karena anggapannya mengenai rasa cinta itu. Tetapi, setelah banyak merenung dan memikirkan kembali bagaimana respon dirinya terhadap keberadaan Lim Sejun itu… sedikit, Hanse merasa setuju.

Sebenarnya, Hanse berencana untuk duduk lebih lama. Berdebat dengan akal sehatnya sendiri bahwa semua ini nyata. Namun itu semua harus ditunda, karena kini meja kasir telah kedatangan pelanggan dan kertas pesanan juga memerintahkan Hanse untuk bekerja.

Matanya melihat pada secarik kertas, membaca jika dua buah minuman spesial promo telah dipesan dengan ekstra krim sebagai _topping_. Tetapi, sebagai barista ia tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai promo apa yang kali ini dimaksud.

“Chan.” Setelah tersenyum singkat dengan seorang pelanggan, sang pemilik nama menoleh. “Ini, promo yang mana?” Chan membaca singkat kertas pesanan itu dan memberikan tatapan tersirat tanda tak mengerti.

“Kita sudah membicarakan ini dua hari yang lalu, Do Hanse. Tepat sebelum kau mengajukan izin?” Sayangnya, Hanse sama sekali tidak paham perkataan Chan merujuk pada perbincangan yang mana.

“ _Valentine Day. Pink lava with choco magma_.” Seketika, Hanse menepuk dahi berlapis poni miliknya. Merutuki sendiri bagaimana bisa ia lupa mengenai promo minuman yang ia cetuskan sendiri.

Pemakai celemek denim itu tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia segera membalikkan badan menuju rak gelas untuk mengambil gelas dengan tinggi sekitar dua puluh lima senti meter.

Berusaha kembali pada konsentrasinya, Hanse berjalan menjangkau rak jajaran bahan minuman untuk menemukan perisa _strawberry_ , memeriksa kadar kekentalan sebelum menuangkan sebanyak dua puluh mililiter pada dasar gelas.

“Kau tidak ingat jika sekarang hari _valentine_?” Chan masih memandangi punggung temannya, melihat bagaimana pria bermarga Do itu masih berusaha memperhatikan nilai estetika pada minuman yang ia buat.

“Aku tidak pernah peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu.” Ucap Hanse yang merasa puas karena bahan pertama sudah tertuang rapi. Ia lantas berlanjut untuk mengambil olahan _dark choccolate_ yang ia simpan di lemari pendingin, tubuhnya berbalik mengkode Heo Chan, “Tolong, sendoknya.”

Chan menyodorkan satu sendok pipih, diterima Hanse melalui tangan kirinya untuk membuat payungan di dalam gelas agar saat Hanse menuangkan coklat cair tidak akan tercampur; membuat batas hingga kontrasnya merah muda dan coklat terlihat.

“Apa kau yakin? Bukan karena kau melupakan hari kasih sayang ini karena Mahasiswa pengganggu itu?”

Seketika, tangan Hanse yang hendak meraih bahan ketiganya mendadak diam. Sekali lagi merasa benci mengapa orang lain seolah paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia menghela nafas berat dengan mata yang memandang sendu. “Apa hal seperti itu terlihat jelas di wajahku?” Chan menaikkan bahu, “Karena aku yang melihat, jawabannya iya. Tetapi siapapun pasti bisa tahu raut gundah ala patah hati seperti itu.”

Hanse semakin kehilangan tenaganya, sama sekali tidak ingin membantah teman sebangkunya semasa sekolah ini.

Apa yang Chan ungkapkan adalah fakta.

Sejun berkata, bahwa ia akan menjabarkan pengertian menjadikan manusia sebagai rumah. Tetapi batang hidung pemuda itu sudah hilang selama dua bulan ini. Benar-benar tanpa kabar hingga membuat Hanse semakin tidak paham lagi kala pergi mendatangi universitasnya dan mengetahui jika pemuda itu terakhir kali terlihat saat mengurus surat rekomendasi untuk universitasnya di Inggris.

Seharusnya Hanse marah, namun ia mendadak merasa konyol karena memikirkan hal itu.

Apa haknya untuk marah saat dia sendiri yang meminta hubungan tanpa komitmen pada Lim Sejun.

Hanse pikir, permintaannya itu akan menguntungkan untuk dirinya jika suatu saat ingin menghilang jika rasa bosan sudah melanda. Ia sungguh tidak menduga jika perkiraan jahat itu justru berbalik pada dirinya sekarang.

“Halo? Hanse? Minumannya sudah selesai?” Chan menyadarkan lamunan Hanse yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Pria dengan surai panjang itu cepat-cepat meletakkan botol yang menjadi bahan ketiga sebelum mengambil kaleng _whipped_ _cream_.

Membuat gunung krim sedikit melewati batas gelas, Hanse memberikan taburan biskuit sebagai sentuhan akhir dan meletakkannya di atas meja pesanan. Membunyikan bel pada meja yang dituju dan menutupnya dengan tersenyum kecil pada pelanggan pengguna mantel coklat tebal itu.

“Apa kau mau pulang saja?” Chan menatap Hanse khawatir. “Kau sungguh terlihat tidak baik, Do Hanse.”

Sedangkan sang objek pembicaraan menggelengkan kepalanya resah. Ia menunduk demi menghindari kontak mata. “Aku hanya tidak paham,” Hanse mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke udara.

“Bagaimana bisa dia pergi ke Inggris tanpa pamit?” tidak bermaksud mengomel namun menunjukkan rasa frustasi. “Maksudku, kita sudah tinggal bersama selama satu tahun. Setidaknya ia bisa pamit.”

Heo Chan yang telah duduk kembali pada tempatnya itu bersedekap di depan dada. “Setidaknya ia bisa pamit,” Chan mengutip melalui nada mencibir, “Kata seorang pria yang mencetuskan sebuah hubungan tanpa komitmen.”

Jika dalam keadaan normal, sudah pasti Hanse tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan Chan dengan serius seperti sekarang, lebih baik ia menutup telinganya dengan pemutar musik dari pada terus membiarkan perkataan pria ini merusak gendang telinganya.

“Hubungan tanpa status memang sejak awal diciptakan agar para penganutnya bisa pergi sesuka mereka.” Chan mengerutkan dahinya, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perubahan drastis seorang Do Hanse yang kehilangan segala citra acuhnya ini.

Hanse ingin membuat pembelaan kembali, mencari alasan mengenai pilihannya untuk membuat hubungan seperti itu dengan Lim Sejun sebelum sesuatu menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Seorang pelanggan pengguna mantel coklat tadi datang lagi pada meja pengambilan pesanan, membawa dua minuman spesial promo dengan raut kurang nyaman.

Chan selaku pemegang kuasa tertinggi di tempat ini berdiri, menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah, “Halo Tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?” Pria itu mengangguk, menyodorkan dua minumannya kepada Chan dengan raut serius.

“Aku tidak tahu jika memang standart minumannya akan seperti ini. Tapi rasa minuman ini aneh sekali.”

Chan sedikit terkejut dengan penjabaran pria di hadapannya, “M-maaf?” memandang sebentar pada sang barista yang nampak kebingungan juga, Heo Chan mulai mengambil tindakan.

Menggenggam segelas dari dua minuman itu, Chan menjangkau sendok yang tersedia di dekat mesin kopi dan mengambil tetesan untuk ia rasakan melalui indra perasanya.

Beberapa detik menunggu dengan Hanse yang juga memberikan pandangan penasaran karena jelas itu minuman yang baru saja ia buat. Pasti sedang ada yang salah.

Benar saja, tak menunggu waktu lama setelah Chan selesai mengecap, pria itu berubah dengan pandangan mata penuh rasa bersalah dan menunduk sedikit pada sang pelanggan. “Kami mohon maaf, Tuan. Ini murni kecerobohan dari kami.”

Pelanggan itu akhirnya mengangguk karena telah mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa herannya pada minuman spesial hari kasih sayang itu. “Kami akan menggantinya dengan yang baru,” ucap Chan mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya.

Jika diteliti lebih jauh, pelanggan dengan potongan rambut ala pekerja kantoran itu memiliki umur awal tiga puluhan. Menjelaskan melalui perilaku dewasanya yang mengajukan keluhan tanpa emosi. “Syukurlah. Saya pikir memang ini rasa baru. Jika begitu, saya tunggu di meja saja, ya?”

Chan memberikan anggukan cepat, “Kami akan mengantarnya saat telah selesai.”

Setelah punggung pelanggan itu menjauh, Chan beralih menatap Hanse dengan tatapan tidak ramah. Sedangkan yang dihakimi merasa kebingungan. “Ada apa?”

“Cobalah,” Chan menggeser gelas minuman itu mendekat pada Hanse.

Sedikit merasa sangsi, Hanse meraih sendok baru dan mengambil beberapa tetes untuk ia rasakan sendiri melalui lidahnya.

Hanse mengerutkan wajahnya sendiri. Total ini buruk sekali.

“Kau memberi air lemon pada minuman manis seperti ini?” memang Chan bukanlah seorang peracik minuman professional atau ahli dalam bidang rasa. Tetapi lidahnya bekerja cukup baik untuk mengetahui minuman ini memiliki rasa asam yang sungguh berlebihan.

“Lemon?” Hanse menoleh pada mejanya meracik minuman tadi, melihat pada area bekerja yang memang belum ia bereskan; terdapat perisa _strawberry_ , satu wadah coklat cair dan sebotol perasan lemon?

Hanse berjalan cepat mendekati meja tersebut, melihat sekali lagi dengan tidak percaya bahwa memang benar… ia baru saja mencampurkan lemon hingga membuat sebuah rasa mengerikan.

Semua itu murni kesalahannya, tak membaca dulu botol yang memang bersebelahan dengan gula cair yang seharusnya ia ambil.

“Maafkan aku,” Hanse menutup matanya, mengusap wajahnya lelah dan segera mengambil dua gelas baru untuk menuangkan lagi perisa strawberry dengan takaran sempurna, dilanjutkan dengan sendok yang dimasukkan sebagai maksud untuk payung dari coklat cair.

“Kau tidak pernah membuat kasalahan fatal seperti ini, Do Hanse.” Tegur Chan juga tak habis pikir dengan penurunan kinerja baristanya.

“Iya, aku tahu.” Walau tak menoleh, Chan bisa tahu jika pria ini sungguh menyesal.

Batas antara coklat dan _strawberry_ itu sudah terbentuk. Hanse meraih botol gula cairnya—kali ini setelah membaca dengan benar–dan menuangkannya sedikit pada masing-masing gelas.

Mengelap tangannya yang lengket pada tisu yang disediakan sebelum beralih meraih kaleng krim dan membuat gunung kecil hingga serupa dengan minuman yang tadi.

Hanse akhirnya melepaskan celemek yang ia kenakan, menampilkan tubuhnya yang berbalut celana denim dan kemeja hitam yang dilipat sebatas siku, berlanjut mengambil nampan lingkaran yang berada di atas mesin kopinya dan memposisikan kedua minuman itu untuk ia bawa dengan tangan kirinya.

Kakinya beranjak keluar dari bar, menampilkan senyum seramah mungkin dan mendatangi meja yang ditempati pria pengguna mantel itu.

Setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari sang pengguna meja, Hanse menurunkan dua minuman di hadapan sang pria dan wanita yang bersamanya.

Hanse mundur sedikit dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu mencobanya untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan lagi. Berharap-harap cemas, akhirnya sang wanita yang nampak mengenakan cincin di jari manis, sama seperti milik pria memberikan senyum pada Hanse. “Ternyata seenak ini rasa aslinya.”

Hanse membungkkan badannya penuh, “Kami mohon maaf atas kelalaian yang terjadi.” Lalu setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari dua pelanggan itu, Hanse menarik nafasnya pelan dan kembali untuk undur diri memasuki tempat kerjanya lagi.

“Aku minta maaf, Chan.” Menjadi kata pertama yang Hanse ucapkan dengan tangan yang meletakkan nampan di atas mesin kopi. Pria itu total merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia sebabkan. “Tak seharusnya aku begini.”

“Pikiranmu pasti sedang kacau sekali,” ucap Chan terdengar tulus prihatin. Sedangkan yang dimaksud menggeleng lesu, tangannya yang berlapis tato itu meraih dua gelas minuman yang gagal ia buat untuk dibuang di saluran pembuangan.

“Kau bisa memotong gajiku untuk ganti rugi ini.”

Mendengar hal itu, Chan bereaksi. “Ganti rugi apanya, setiap orang pasti pernah berbuat salah.” Seharusnya, memang para atasan akan melakukan potong gaji pada karyawannya yang membuat kesalahan. Selain untuk efek jera karena kelalaian mereka, juga karena para pengusaha yang sama sekali tak ingin rugi.

Tetapi, Chan bukanlah bos penindas seperti itu. Hanse terhitung orang yang baru bekerja dengannya. Maka kesalahan itu wajar karena adaptasi.

“Seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu jika kopi dan segala minuman manis ini bukan bidangku.” Ucap Hanse masih dikuasi rasa bersalah. Hal itu membuat Chan menggeleng, meraih bahu teman sekolahnya dan memberi rangkulan ala pria.

“Selalu ada yang pertama kali dalam setiap hal, Do Hanse. Berani melangkah dan menjadikan kesalahan sebagai pelajaran adalah intinya.”

Mendengar hal tersebut, Hanse mendadak terdiam. Ingatannya seolah memiliki kendali sendiri untuk mendominasi kepalanya. Menuju pada satu objek hidup yang juga membuatnya bisa berada di tahap ini.

Lim Sejun.

* * *

_Seoul, a few month ago._

_Dua-empat-dua-tujuh-lima-tiga, menjadi digit angka yang rutin Hanse tekan setiap ia memasuki unit apartemennya. Melepaskan sepatu formal bak pekerja kantor, tubuh pria itu melihat pada ruang televisinya yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan._

_Tubuhnya lantas meraih gagang pintu kamar yang tertutup dan membukanya dalam sekali dorongan; mendapati Lim Sejun dalam balutan kaus rumah tanpa lengan dan celana pendek sedang duduk di set meja kamarnya, pemuda itu tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu di laptopnya._

_“Kau sudah pulang?” Sejun meninggalkan segera laptopnya, bereaksi antusias pada kedatangan Hanse yang menunjukkan wajah masam. “Kenapa tidak telepon? Biar aku bisa jemput.”_

_Sedangkan Hanse yang sungguh kelelahan memberikan gelengan pelan. “Aku masih punya kemampuan untuk tidak merepotkan kau yang berada di tingkat akhir seperti ini.”_

_Seperti biasa, Do Hanse bukanlah pria yang bisa berbicara dengan unsur lembut dan menggemaskan di dalamnya. Ia melepaskan kemeja formal yang ia kenakan, menggantung baju yang ia dapatkan dari pusat perbelanjaan lokal itu di balik pintu._

_Menampilkan area atas tubuhnya yang dipenuhi tato. Mulai dari yang bermakna religius hingga beberapa ukiran lain yang memiliki makna tersendiri. Hanse memasuki kamar mandi yang biasa menjadi rebutan untuk dirinya dan Sejun setiap pagi dengan langkah menyeret._

_Ia meraih wastafel di dalam sana dan menyalakan keran air untuk mencuci wajahnya yang malam ini terlihat kacau pada pantulan kaca._

_Masih dengan aliran air yang menyala, Hanse meneliti pada wajahnya yang berhiaskan dua logam perak pada bibir dan hidungnya. Melihat sekali lagi bahwa wajahnya yang ia akui jarang sekali tersenyum nampak seperti tak memiliki gairah hidup._

_Rupanya, hal itu disadari juga oleh Lim Sejun yang kini menyandarkan lengannya pada pintu kamar mandi, melihat Hanse dengan berdekap dada._

_“Tidak berjalan dengan lancar_ _,_ _ya?” tanya Sejun dengan tatapan lunak yang tak segera mendapatkan jawaban dari Hanse._

_Pria pemilik tato itu berbalik, meraih handuk yang selalu ia letakkan di dekat pancuran dan mengusap kasar wajahnya, berharap rasa segar akan mengobati dirinya yang lesu._

_“Begitulah.” Hanse berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan kamar mandi, mendorong pelan dada yang lebih tinggi untuk menyingkir dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur._

_Hanse tumbuh dengan unsur hal-hal klasik yang kental. Mulai dari gaya berpakaian orang tuanya atau dengan bagaimana mereka mendesain sebuah rumah. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari gaya Victoria atau barang kuno lainnya._

_Seharusnya Hanse terbiasa dengan hal kuno seperti itu, tetapi berbeda cerita jika klasik telah merambah pada sebuah alasan yang manusia ucapkan._

_Seperti para manajemen_ _bar yang tadi ia datangi, mereka semua mengutarakan alasan yang sama seperti bar lainnya._

_Setelah mematikan lampu kamar mandi yang tadi dibiarkan menyala, Sejun beralih menuju meja kayu yang menghadap langsung pada jendela, mematikan barang elektronik yang tadi ia biarkan untuk menyala, dengan mata memandang sebuah pengumuman yang terukir di layar laptopnya._

_Pemuda Lim itu tidak memikirkan untaian pengumuman yang setelah ini akan merubah kehidupannya tersebut. Ia memilih mematikannya dan bergabung di atas tempat tidur berukuran_ king size _itu untuk duduk di samping tubuh Do Hanse yang masih telungkup._

 _Sejun tak berujar apa-apa, Ia masih memberikan Hanse kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. “Ini sudah bar ke_ - _tiga belas yang aku tuju. Tetapi masih dengan alasan yang sama.” Hanse mengubah posisinya, membalik tubuh hingga pandangan yang Sejun temui adalah wajah polosnya yang menatap langit-langit kamar._

_Hanse memposisikan kepalanya senyaman mungkin pada bantal bulu angsanya, sedikit melirik pada Sejun yang tengah duduk diam memperhatikan._

_“Apa minuman buatanku memang tidak enak?” mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Sejun menggeleng cepat, “Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas rasa_ pineapple margarita _yang kau buatkan. Itu maha karya.”_

_Hanse kembali diam, membiarkan suara nafasnya mendominasi isi kamar. Kedua tangannya ia lipat sebagai bantalan di balik bantal. Semakin memamerkan ukiran tato yang memenuhi dadanya; hal itu tentu saja mengundang Sejun untuk meneliti banyaknya karya seni yang tertera di sana._

_Masih menobatkan tulisan ‘Praise ye Jehovah, Praise the Lord’ sebagai favoritnya._

_“Jika kau lupa, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu bekerja, Do Hanse.” Sejun menyisir rambut merah mudanya asal, berdehem pelan hingga membuat Hanse menoleh. “Aku orang kaya.”_

_Hanse memutar matanya jengah, tanpa perlu diingatkan saja Hanse mengetahui sebanyak apa harta pada rekening pemuda ini—ia pernah melihat barisan angkanya langsung. Tetapi, sekali lagi didikan ibunya masih berlaku, Hanse tidak akan bergantung selama ia masih mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencapainya sendiri._

_“Terimakasih, tetapi tidak. Aku masih lebih dari mampu untuk bekerja.” Hanse membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, memunggungi dan membiarkan_ _Sejun melihat tato yang mengukir bahunya._

_Awalnya Hanse hendak memejamkan mata dan langsung tertidur saja. Ia sudah cukup lelah, namun itu semua harus tertunda karena Sejun kembali bersuara._

_“Besok kau akan melamar pekerjaan lagi?”_

_Hanse menjawab masih dengan mata yang terpejam. “Entahlah, aku akan mencari bar lagi besok.”_

_Setelah itu, sunyi merambati mereka berdua, membiarkan Sejun mengambil bantalnya sendiri dan memposisikannya sedemikian rupa. Berbaring bersebelahan dengan si pria Do dengan ia yang masih memandangi punggung itu._

_“Memangnya harus Bar?” Hanse membuka kedua matanya, menunggu Sejun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_“Tentu saja, aku_ bartender _. Apalagi jika bukan bar.”_

_Sejun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memulai bayangan saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari suasana baru untuk makan malam. “Kemarin, saat kita keluar mencari makan. Aku tahu kau memandangi sebuah cafe, Hanse.” Mendengar hal itu, Hanse memilih untuk menutup matanya kembali._

_“Cafe untuk barista, ahli kopi. Sedangkan aku_ bartender _, Lim Sejun.”_

_Sejun yang sekali lagi memiliki pikiran ajaib tak menyerah. Ia mengalirkan percakapan yang jauh lebih dalam._

_“Siapa yang melarang_ bartender _mencoba menjadi barista?”_

_Hanse membuka matanya. Walau enggan, ia mengakui jika pertanyaan itu mengenai tepat pada perdebatannya kemarin. Akhirnya, tubuhnya yang tak terlalu kekar itu mengubah arah untuk berhadapan dengan Lim Sejun._

_“Aku tahu kau bisa, kau hanya takut mencoba karena sudah terlanjur di zona aman.” Sejun masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Hanse yang senja kemarin sedang berjalan bersamanya menyusuri gang-gang sempit demi mencari Ramen sebagai makan malam, mendadak sibuk memusatkan atensi pada sebuah tulisan kecil yang ditempel pada kaca sebuah cafe tanda tengah mencari barista baru._

_Namun pria Do itu cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya sendiri beberapa menit kemudian._

_“Aku tidak tahu jika mimpimu adalah benar-benar berkecimpung dengan segala alkohol itu, Hanse. Tetapi jika kau tidak ingin bekerja di sana karena menganggap dirimu tidak mampu, kau salah besar.”_

_Hanse diam memperhatikan, melihat pada bagaimana wajah Lim Sejun yang seolah sengaja diciptakan sempurna untuk semakin mendukung perbincangan mereka malam ini._

_“Aku tahu, impianmu adalah segala sesuatu mengenai meracik minuman. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua mata ini berbinar, seolah menuangkan perasannya juga pada sesuatu yang ia buat.”_

_Sejun membalas tatapan itu, mengambil lengan kirinya sebagai tambahan bantalan dan tersenyum memandang sosok yang selalu ia anggap sebagai seorang yang lembut bagaimanapun Hanse berusaha membangun citra kerasnya._

_Sejujurnya, Sejun sedang bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Jika diingat kembali, rasanya begitu tidak mungkin untuk dia bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan pria yang dulu memukulnya ini, tetapi siapa sangka kini pria dengan perangai keras ini bahkan bisa menghadirkan jenis pandangan seperti ini padanya._

_Pandangan dimana siapapun tahu, jika Do Hanse tidak lebih dari seorang manusia yang juga berjuang menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin, dan tanpa sadar pandangan ini ia hadirkan hanya untuk Lim Sejun._

_“Aku hanya takut…” Hanse menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, menghasilkan suara sekecil mungkin dengan membuang nafas lelah. “Aku tidak memiliki ilmu apapun untuk minuman non-alkohol.”_

_Sejun melebarkan tawanya, memamerkan lubang pada pipinya, dengan sengaja untuk mengusak kasar surai yang selalu menjadi candu baginya tersebut._

_“Berani melangkah dan menjadikan kesalahan sebagai pelajaran adalah proses, Do Hanse.” Sejun kembali melanjutkan, “Siapa yang tahu, jika langkah pertama yang kau ambil ini akan membimbingmu menuju tangga yang lebih tinggi lagi. Juga, sebuah ketulusan.”_

_“Aku tahu ini terdengar klise, tetapi aku akan tetap bilang bahwa segala minuman buatanmu itu berbeda. Seolah kau mengalirkan sendiri perasaanmu ke dalamnya hingga membuat sang pengecap bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan hatimu.” Hanse tertawa kecil, mengakui jika kalimat sanjungan ini terasa menyenangkan walau menggelikan, maka dari itu ia masih memberi Sejun kesempatan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. “Aku selalu bisa tahu, saat mengecap minuman buatanmu, kau membuatnya dengan hati lapang, marah, sedih atau bahkan marah.” Sejun tertawa kecil, “Sama seperti bourbon yang saat itu mendadak pahit karena kau memandang supervisormu dengan marah.”_

_Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, membayangkan bagaimana raut pengawasnya dulu bisa merusak suasana hati Hanse hanya dari melihatnya saja._

_Kedua insan manusia itu masih bersuara bahagia, menyuarakan kesenangan menguar di udara. Membiarkan atmosfir menyenangkan itu bercampur pada sebuah sentuhan kulit. Karena kini, Sejun tidak perlu melayangkan izin lagi setiap ia ingin meraih tubuh pria ini untuk ia dekap erat._

_Hanse tak protes, ia juga diam menikmati bagaimana aroma Sejun yang mengenakan parfum baru tercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya yang seolah memberikan sensasi hidup._

_Perpaduan hutan dengan laut._

_“Jadi, besok dicoba_ _,_ _ya_ _?_ _A_ _pa perlu aku antarkan?” Hanse menggeleng, sesungguhnya ia mengakui jika merasa sedikit gugup karena cafe itu adalah salah satu cabang besar di Korea, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal cafe satu ini. Tetapi Hanse tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda yang telah banyak mengubah hidupnya ini._

_“Besok aku berangkat sendiri.” Hanse memejamkan matanya, menikmati aliran hangat dari tubuh Sejun yang seolah memang menerima kehadirannya._

_“Baiklah,” Sejun tak banyak protes pada tolakan pria ini, ia cukup maklum bahwa Hanse adalah sosok yang terbiasa mandiri. “Tetapi jika kau berubah pikiran, aku masih membuka kesempatan untuk membuatmu menjadi pengangguran kaya,” dan gurauan itu sukses membuat Hanse melayangkan pukulannya._

_“Kau ini,” Sejun mengusap pelan dadanya, melepaskan pelukan mereka karena—astaga, Hanse tidak pernah main-main untuk memukul dirinya._

_Pria Do itu kembali pada bantalnya sendiri, menggeleng tak habis pikir walau ia tersenyum kecil. “Aku tidak butuh uangmu.” Ucap Hanse membelakangi tubuh yang masih mengaduh kesakitan tanpa melihat jika Sejun tengah tersenyum juga._

_Mendadak ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya saat mendengar kalimat yang terakhir, menahan nafasnya karena senyum yang melebar dan meraih perut Hanse untuk ia peluk demi menghilangkan jarak._

_Membuat punggungnya besentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sejun—yang sekali lagi, Hanse tidak protes._

_“Jadi, kau hanya butuh aku begitu?” goda yang lebih muda. Hanse sudah siap-siap ingin mengambil pukulan lagi, sebelum pemuda dengan surai merah muda itu mendeklarasikan rasa kalah._

_“Baik-baik, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda.” Dengan begitu Hanse mengurungkan perbuatannya, ia menurunkan tangannya dengan lengan pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu masih melingkar di perutnya._

_“Aku mau tidur,” ujar Hanse mengingatkan yang ditanggapi oleh Sejun yang kini memilih terpejam. “Aku juga mau tidur.” Awalnya Hanse ingin protes mengenai tangan yang masih melingkar ditangannya, walau akhirnya ia memilih diam dan membiarkan lengan itu merengkuhnya erat._

_Berniat untuk terpejam sebelum sebuah pikiran kembali menyambangi kepala Do Hanse._

_“Kau, sejak kapan tahu mengenai impianku?” tanya Hanse hati-hati yang ditanggapi oleh kesunyian. Ia menggerakkan sikunya, menyentuh dada Sejun dengan keras, “Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Jawab.”_

_Sedangkan si rambut merah muda menjawab dengan nada serak setengah bergumam. “Sudah aku bilang jika aku akan membuatmu menganggapku sebagai rumah.” Pemuda itu nampak sedikit kehilangan suaranya. “Sehingga mencari tahu apa impianmu bukan hal sulit untukku.”_

_Jawaban itu diterima oleh pendengaran Hanse. Sedikit memberikan sinyal pada tubuhnya yang entah bagaimana menyukai jawaban itu, maka ia sekali lagi tersenyum… merasa beruntung dengan posisi pelukan dari belakang ini tidak akan membuat Sejun melihat senyumnya._

_Demi Tuhan, bukan Hanse sok misterius, sok dingin atau apapun itu. Ia enggan memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Sejun karena ia akan mendadak memiliki euforia yang berlebihan kala melihat ekspresi langka Hanse yang satu ini._

_Sejun itu terlalu berisik. Ia bahkan bisa menceritakan dengan begitu hiperbolis mengenai jalan cerita sebuah film yang menurut Hanse biasa saja, jadi ia tidak ingin memikirkan seberisik apa Lim Sejun saat melihatnya memberikan ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan ini._

_“Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Hanse lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Sejun bergerak kecil, seperti mencari posisi untuk kepalanya pada bantal sehingga membuat tautan tangannya pada perut yang lebih tua menyesuaikan posisi juga. “Apanya?”_

_“Impianmu.” Hanse menyambungnya lagi, “Apa impianmu, Lim Sejun?”_

_Namun lama Hanse tak mendengar jawaban, hal itu segera terjawab melalui dengkuran halus pemuda Lim. Memberi tahu bahwa sang pemuda dengan suara nyaring ini sudah memasuki alam mimpi._

_“Dasar bocah.” Ungkap Hanse menyebutkan kata yang selalu menjadi julukannya pada Lim Sejun. Pria itu akhirnya memilih kegiatan serupa. Mematikan lampu meja di sampingnya sebelum memilih memejamkan mata juga._

_Membayangkan sekilas bagaimana jika perkataan Sejun menjadi kenyataan, bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi peracik minuman kelas dunia._

_Jika mampu dijabarkan, mungkin tidak akan cukup satu buku penuh mengenai alasannya menjadi_ bartender _. Ia terlalu mencintai alkohol itu seperti salah satu hal berharga dalam hidupnya. Jadi, Hanse cukup gugup untuk keluar dari zonanya._

_Alkohol menjadi hal pertama yang memberi Hanse kebebasan dari sifat otoriter orang tuanya, alkohol juga yang membuat Hanse bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang diam-diam telah menjadi orang yang paling Hanse tunggu setiap harinya._

_Orang yang memberi tahu dirinya bahwa bergantung tidak seburuk kelihatannya._

_Memberikan ia perasaan nyaman yang baru, hingga terlelap dalam pelukannya seperti ini merupakan candu yang lebih dari pada nikotin._

_Tanpa menyadari jika sang subjek yang menjadi bayangannya sebelum tidur sebenarnya masih terbangun._

_Sejun membuka matanya kala mendengar nafas Hanse yang sudah teratur, menarik nafas pelan untuk menghirup aroma pria ini dalam-dalam dan menumpukan dagu pada puncak kepala Do Hanse._

_Matanya menerawang jauh, “Impianku?” tanya Sejun pada dirinya sendiri kala mengingat pertanyaan Hanse tadi. Ia berpikir sebentar, mencerna kenangan buruk bersama orang tuanya, berlanjut pada pemberontakan pertamanya untuk masuk pada jurusan kuliah yang jauh dari pilihan orang tuanya hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang mabuk malam itu dan bertemu Do Hanse._

_Hanse yang memberikan sebuah gambaran jelas bahwa tidak semua manusia ‘keras’ memiliki pertahanan yang kuat juga. Sosok yang membuat Sejun siap mengorbankan segalanya demi melihat mata bulan sabit pria ini saat tertawa._

_“Impianku adalah menjadi rumahmu, Do Hanse.” ucap Sejun kecil, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bergerak walau pada detik berikutnya ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menarik selimut, memakaikannya demi menutupi tubuh Hanse hingga hanya menyisakan area bahunya dengan tato favorit yang terlihat._

_“Tetapi maaf, mungkin kau akan membenciku setelah ini.” Sejun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam kegelapan kamar, mengangkat kecil kepalanya untuk mengecup bahu Hanse hingga pria itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya._

_“Aku harus pergi, hanya untuk program magister.” Sejun menahan nafasnya lagi, “Setidaknya aku harus punya pendidikan terjamin untuk bisa memberimu kehidupan yang layak.” Ujarnya mengingat pada pengumuman pada laptopnya yang memberi tahu bahwa Sejun bisa melanjutkan program magister di Inggris melalui beasiswa persahabatan negara._

_“Aku harus pergi.” Ulangnya lagi pada kesunyian malam, memejamkan mata untuk bergabung pada alam mimpi._

_“Selamat tidur, Do Hanse,” Sejun menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, sebelum melanjutkan lagi dengan gerakan tangan yang semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. “Milikku.”_

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays_.

Chan memundurkan tubuhnya, memilih bertabrakan pada meja kasir dari pada mempercayai jika Do Hanse di depannya adalah nyata.

“Jika kau melanjutkan lamuman itu lagi, aku akan mulai menghubungi ahli kejiwaan.”

Sedangkan, yang di maksud memerosotkan bahu, tak menyangka untuk menjadi menyedihkan hanya karena kehilangan satu aspek dalam kehidupan seperti ini.

“Apa menurutmu aku bodoh?” tanya Hanse yang ditanggapi oleh gelengan tidak percaya oleh Chan. “Kau lebih terlihat menyedihkan dari pada bodoh,” tungkai Chan yang ternyata sudah mengeluh pegal pada siang seperti ini memilih duduk, menggerakkan tangannya asal untuk melihat bahwa ada sebelas meja yang terisi sekarang.

“Kau tidak coba menghubungi media sosialnya?”

Tangan si pria Do memilih sibuk pada biji kopi yang belum terolah, melakukan apapun demi kepalanya yang terus memikirkan si pemuda berambut merah muda. “Instagramnya tidak aktif, sosial medianya yang lain juga seperti padang rumput. Sunyi sama sekali tidak ada kegiatan.”

“Bahkan pada Hari Kasih Sayang seperti ini?”

Hanse enggan mengakui jika ia memang berharap keajaiban akan datang walau hubungan mereka mungkin belum terjamah oleh ranah kasih sayang. “Tidak juga.”

Chan seolah mampu memahami sudut pandang temannya, ia memiringkan kepala untuk mengusir helaian rambut yang menutupi mata, “Aku tidak bermaksud menggurui, tetapi Seungsik juga sama seperti kau.”

Hanse masih dengan beberapa biji kopi di tangannya menoleh, “Bukannya kalian bersama sejak sekolah?”

Chan mengiyakan, “Memang benar, tetapi pria itu butuh waktu satu tahun untuk menyatakan cinta. Tipikal telenovela, ia meneriakkan perasaanya pada keretaku yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.”

Hanse sedikit asing dengan bagian akhir cerita temannya. “Stasiun?”

Pria Heo itu merasa maklum akan ketidaktahuan temannya, “Setahun setelah kita lulus, aku pulang ke Seongnam karena kakakku menikah dengan wanita lokal.” Chan tertawa kecil, membuat bibirnya yang biasa membentuk garis lurus tertarik ke atas, “Seungsik mengira aku pulang untuk selamanya, jadi ia mengejarku. Kau bahkan harus melihat raut panik pria itu saat berlari mengejar.”

Hanse diam, menelan salivanya dengan berat hati, mengakui jika cerita Chan yang ini sangat mirip dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Ya, dirinya yang harus mengakui jika kehilangan Sejun ternyata bukan hal yang mudah.

Hanya saja, berbeda dengan Seungsik. Hanse tidak punya kesempatan untuk menebus itu semua.

“Jadi aku harus apa?” gumamnya pelan mengakhiri perbincangan ringan itu karena seseorang baru saja menyebutkan pesanannya.

Chan sudah kembali lagi pada mode bekerjanya, memberi senyum selebar bibir pantai yang sering membuat Hanse berpikir bahwa bibir itu bisa sobek, menyentuh komputernya dengan telunjuk sesuai dengan apa yang gadis itu sebutkan.

Setelah itu, kertas pesanan kembali nampak di permukaan, membuat jemari Hanse yang seolah tak memiliki tenaga mengambilnya dan membaca sederet tulisan ungu di atasnya, “Satu _latte hazelnut_.”

Mengondisikan nafasnya untuk normal kembali, Hanse menepuk bahunya sendiri sebagai upaya konsentrasi.

Tangannya meraih sebuah cangkir putih pada rak gelas, memposisikan tepat di bawah _group head_. Hanse beralih mendekati tangki penyimpanan kopi; tempat di mana biji kopi digerus dengan kekuatan mesin untuk menghasilkan bubuk kopi sehalus tepung.

Ia menuangkannya pada _portafilter_ dengan gagang hitam dalam pegangannya, meratakan sebentar dengan tamper, lalu pria itu memasangnya dengan pasti pada _group head_ —pengekstaksi kopi dengan air bersuhu tinggi hingga membuat tetesan kecil menuju cangkir yang sudah ia letakkan tadi.

Memasang tombol otomatis, Hanse tak ambil pusing dan membiarkan gelas itu terisi sampai terhenti sendiri. Kini waktunya ia membuat _foam_ susu.

Mata Chan masih belum beranjak dari beberapa mesin digital di hadapannya, memasukkan keterangan debit pada catatan pembayaran sembari sesekali melirik Hanse yang nampak tekun pada minuman yang ia buat.

“Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,” Chan beralih meraih pena miliknya, menulis sebentar pada kolom non tunai sebelum menutup buku catatan itu. “Kau tahu bersikap seperti itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Hanse diam saja, ia memilih tidak ingin menambah pikirannya lagi dengan beralih menuangkan susu pada _jug steam_ berbahan _stainless steel_. Tangan kirinya menyentuh alat pembuih susu, memastikan _steam wand_ akan mengeluarkan uap dengan panas yang pas, sekitar enam puluh hingga enam puluh lima derajat.

Pria Do sudah bersiap, memanaskan susu dengan uap yang terbilang cukup panas untuk kulit manusia dengan ketelitian sempurna. Hendak menyentuh tombol untuk memulai namun mendadak buyar dengan pertanyaan Heo Chan.

“Memangnya kau sungguh punya perasaan untuk Lim Sejun?”

Hanse menjawabnya; menjawab dengan erangan keras kala telapak tangannya menjadi sasaran uap panas, Hanse melakukan kecerobohannya lagi kali ini, tak memperhatikan moncong mesin penghasil uap itu hingga membiarkan tangannya menjadi korban.

Tubuhnya beringsut menjauh, terengah-engah dengan memandangi permukaan kulitnya yang melepuh merah. Segera menutup laci uangnya, Chan bangkit untuk mendekati Hanse, melihat dengan panik juga pada tangan kiri pria ini yang sudah menunjukkan warna kemerahan. “Astaga, Do Hanse!” ucapnya tak percaya pada berapa banyak kecerobohan yang pria ini lakukan.

Ia menarik tangan temannya pada tempat pencucian, mengarahkan tangan Hanse untuk berada di bawah aliran air. Tetap memegangnya erat walau kini Hanse mengeluh kesakitan.

“Tahan, kau harus menormalkan suhu tanganmu dulu.” Ujar Chan bergeming kala Hanse melancarkan protes karena rasa dingin mengganti rasa terbakar pada tangannya; dan itu sebuah transisi yang menyakitkan.

Berpegangan pada bak pencucian dengan erat, Hanse berulang kali menggertakan giginya hingga rasa sakit itu perlahan mereda. Memberikannya ruang lagi untuk bernafas.

Juga mendengarkan omelan Heo Chan, bos sekaligus temannya.

Tetapi sebelum kalimat pria itu memenuhi telinganya, Hanse sudah melakukan bentuk pencegahan, “Aku minta maaf, ini diluar kebiasaanku.” Ucapnya masih setengah panik dan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya yang terbiasa melakukan segala hal secara sempurna mendadak mengalami banyak kekacauan seperti ini.

“Ya ini diluar kebiasaanmu,” Chan menarik lagi tangan temannya, kali ini menuju sebuah celah sempit di samping rak gelas, menuju lemari kecil yang biasa Chan gunakan untuk menyimpan alat-alat pertolongan pertama yang bisa ia langsung gunakan pada saat seperti ini.

Chan memaksa Hanse untuk duduk, beralaskan pada lantai yang dingin namun Hanse tak peduli. Tangannya terlalu sakit sekarang.

Temannya datang dengan sebuah salep, ikut duduk bersamanya walau kemudian Hanse memberikan gelengan tanda ia bisa melakukan sendiri. “Biar aku saja,” Hanse menengadahkan tangannya yang ditanggapi oleh Chan yang tak banyak protes. Memberikan salep itu pada Hanse agar ia bisa mengoleskannya sendiri.

“Kau benar-benar sedang tidak baik, Do Hanse.” ungkapnya langsung pada inti, memandangi Hanse dengan tatapan tak percaya, melihat pada temannya yang sejak sekolah memilih kebiasaan yang perfeksionis menjadi penuh kekacauan hari ini. 

“Aku memang sudah gila,” keluh Hanse yang ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia meringis kesakitan, walau setelah itu membuang nafas lelah kala lukanya tertutupi sepenuhnya.

Chan nampak menimbang sebentar, berulang kali memperhatikan Hanse yang sejak dimulainya hari nampak tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan kembali memandangi luka bakar yang menjelaskan bahwa kinerja pria ini sedang buruk-buruknya.

“Lebih baik, kau pulang saja hari ini, Hanse.” Chan membuat keputusan, memberikan senyum kecil pada Hanse kala pria itu sudah siap untuk menyanggah. “Seperti yang Sejun bilang, tidak apa-apa untuk merasa tidak baik-baik saja.” Ia mengusap lengan temannya yang penuh tato itu dengan sentuhan menenangkan.

“Pulanglah, aku bisa memanggil orang dapur untuk menggantikanmu.”

Masih dengan tatapan tak terima, Hanse tak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak membantah, hendak melangsungkan protes segera ia urungkan karena sadar bahwa dengan keadaan seperti ini ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Pekerjaannya adalah tentang membuat minuman, membutuhkan ketangkasan tangan dan dalam keadaan seperti ini Hanse tidak akan mampu berguna selain menambah rentetan kekacauan lainnya.

Pria itu lantas bangkit, berdiri dengan menaikkan lengan kemejanya, mencari posisi agar luka bakarnya tidak terkena benda apapun.

“Aku minta maaf karena sudah sangat mengacau, Chan.”

Pria Heo itu mengangguk, memberikan tatapan menenangkan dan menepuk pelan bahu temannya, “Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.”

Lalu, dengan begitu, Hanse izin pamit. Menghilang dari balik pintu menuju loker karyawan untuk semakin merenungkan perubahan dirinya.

.

.

.

Hanse tahu, kota ini tak pernah kehilangan peminatnya, bahkan pada pukul dua siang di mana matahari sudah tidak di puncaknya tanda hari hampir berakhir seperti ini Seoul masih padat seperti biasanya. Dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia mulai dari tua, muda, berpasang-pasangan hingga yang terburu-buru.

Mereka semua memadati jalan dengan tujuannya masing-masing.

Pria penggemar tindik wajah itu tengah berjalan tanpa arah, bingung harus ke mana karena tak pernah pulang cepat dari pekerjaannya seperti ini. Enggan pulang karena pastinya setiap sudut tempat tinggalnya akan memiliki ingatan mengenai Lim Sejun namun ia juga tidak punya keinginan untuk berlama-lama pada jalanan Seoul karena dekorasi serba merah muda sedang mendominasi kota.

Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk pada salah satu area merokok yang memang disediakan pemerintah pada beberapa titik kota. Salah satu fasilitas yang paling Hanse sukai sebenarnya. Dengan kursi serupa dengan bangku taman, membentang lumayan panjang dengan atap yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman rambat.

Membuatnya bisa duduk dengan tenang tanpa harus di hadapkan oleh segala dekorasi romantis.

Hanse menyentuh kantong celananya dengan kepayahan, sebisa mungkin menarik dengan tangannya yang berbalut perban kasa yang tentunya masih sakit—merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Chan yang datang ke ruang loker dan menunda pria ini untuk pulang dengan alasan ia belum menutup luka Hanse.

Ia mendesah tenang kala rokoknya telah ia genggam. Beralih pada kantong kemejanya untuk mengambil pemantik dan segera membuat kepulan asap pada detik berikutnya.

Hanse sejujurnya bukan perokok pemula, ia sudah menggeluti benda ini semenjak tingkat akhir pada bangku sekolahnya. Menyukai bagaimana nikotin ini bisa membuat panas paru-parunya dan mengalihkan apapun yang ia pikirkan.

Namun Hanse akan dengan lantang berujar jika kini merokok sedikit terasa aneh untuknya. Bahkan saat tadi, ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa batang, Hanse tetap tidak bisa mengecap benda ini seperti dulu.

Apalagi penyebabnya jika bukan ingatan lain tentang Lim Sejun.

Pemuda itu berhasil membuat beberapa aspek dalam hidup Hanse berubah, seperti berhenti merokok, mulai mempercayai orang lain hingga Sejun yang mengubah sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sebesar itu memang perubahan yang sudah ia lakukan.

Tetapi Hanse tak pernah paham, mengapa setelah melakukan semua itu Sejun mendadak menghilang? Benar-benar tidak dapat ditemukan; meninggalkan sikat gigi, _playstation_ , jam tangan dan pakaian Sejun yang mendominasi lemari pakaiannya juga ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba merenungkan apa yang terakhir kali ia berbuat sehingga bisa membuat Sejun pergi seperti itu.

Sejauh yang Hanse bisa ingat, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, bahkan malam terakhir sebelum Sejun menghilang juga mereka tengah bersantai di ruang televisi sembari sesekali melakukan sentuhan menyenangkan.

Benar-benar berjalan baik hingga Hanse juga banyak tersenyum, menertawakan tingkah lucu Sejun dan melemparinya dengan berondong jagung yang mereka buat sendiri. Jadi jangan salahkan Hanse jika ada pertanyaan ‘mengapa ia tidak mengenali ciri-ciri Sejun akan pergi’ karena pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja pada suatu pagi setelah melakukan seluruh rutinitas mereka.

Hanse menarik hisapannya lagi, menahan selama mungkin asap rokok pada paru-parunya sebelum asap itu keluar melalui hidungnya, mengetuk tembakau beberapa kali pada tempat pembuangan abu.

Memilih menyudahi seribu pertanyaan mengenai hilangnya Lim Sejun dengan sebuah ingatan yang Hanse akui memiliki dampak pada semangat bekerjanya.

Kenangan singkat kala Hanse merasakan pertama kalinya ia mulai melihat sesuatu yang ‘berbeda’ pada sosok Lim Sejun.

* * *

_Seoul, a few month ago._

_Bisa Hanse rasakan jika ia terlalu banyak merokok. Paru-parunya seolah kehabisan ruang hanya karena ia yang berlari dari pemberhentian bus menuju lobi apartemennya dengan berujung terengah-engah._

_Ia bahkan ingin merebahkan diri di dalam lift. Namun itu semua tidak bisa ia lakukan karena rasa khawatir yang mendera._

_Beberapa menit yang lalu Hanse mengabari pada Sejun mengenai ia yang di terima bekerja pada cafe yang kemarin mereka rundingkan melalui pesan singkat karena Hanse juga sedang berada di dalam kendaraan umum._

_Tetapi Sejun tidak merespon hal itu, ia menelfon Hanse dan berkata bahwa sesuatu yang darurat telah terjadi dan membuatnya segera berlari menuju apartemen dengan banyakanya kekhawatiran._

_Hanse tak bisa berhenti membayangkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Seperti bayangan Sejun yang celaka, Sejun yang terkena masalah atau terjadi sesuatu dengan unit apartemennya._

_Maka dari itu menyentuh digit angka pengunci pintu dengan terburu, Hanse segera membuka pintunya dengan keringat yang membanjir dan mencari sosok yang bersangkutan._

_“Lim Sejun!” ia setengah berteriak pada apartemennya sendiri. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa gedung ini tidak terlalu kedap suara sehingga tetangganya pasti bisa mendengar._

_Sedangkan sang pemilik nama yang tengah berkutat pada benda panas di hadapannya menoleh untuk melihat pada penghubung ruang televisi dan dapur. “Ah pria itu sudah datang rupanya.” Sejun menghentikan sebentar gerakan mengaduk pada carbonara yang mulai berbuih. “Aku di sini!”_

_Hanse yang mengetahui asal suara itu mengambil langkah cepat lagi menuju dapur. Mendapati sebuah punggung yang ia kenal tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu. “Aku datang.”_

_“Pas sekali,” menarik lengan bajunya, Sejun mematikan kompor. Membawa_ teflon _seharga beberapa ribu won untuk dituang pada dua piring berdiameter dua puluh lima sentimeter._

_“Pastanya sudah matang.” Pemuda itu berucap ceria, membawa dua piring berisikan pasta krim dengan aroma yang khas. Memberi penjelasan bahwa Sejun yang memasak karena celemek marun yang masih dikenakan._

_Di tempatnya, dua piring carbonara membuat Hanse terperangah. “Jadi,” Hanse menahan segala firasat buruknya, “Di mana keadaan daruratnya?”_

_Sejun beralih menuju meja makan dengan empat kursi yang masih terletak di area dapur. Membawa piring-piring makan malam untuk menghidangkannya secara berhadapan._

_Hanse masih diam. Mencerna segala sesuatu demi mencari jawaban masuk akal. Sulit mempercayai mengenai keadaan darurat yang dimaksud._

_“Sudah sejak tengah hari aku mencoba membuat pasta. Tapi hangus semua.” dagu Sejun menunjuk pada tempat cuci piring. Membuat manik coklat Hanse melihat banyaknya_ teflon _dengan apapun itu yang hangus di dalamnya._

 _Benar, beberapa_ teflon _. Sedangkan terakhir kali Hanse ingat, ia hanya punya satu._

_“Jangan bilang…” Sejun memberi anggukan bersemangat. Melepas celemeknya dan menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Hanse duduk._

_“Pastanya hampir dingin. Jadi itu darurat.”_

_“Lim Sejun.” Hanse menahan kalimatnya pada ujung tenggorokan. Menaikkan kedua tangan ke udara tanda putus asa yang akhirnya ia alihkan untuk mengusap dahinya sendiri. Masih memikirkan mengapa ia bisa bertahan untuk tinggal bersama manusia unik ini._

_“Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo makan.” Ucap Sejun sudah duduk pada kursinya sendiri._

_“Kau tahu, paru-paruku hampir rusak karena berlari dari pemberhentian bus.” Hanse menatap tak percaya pada Sejun. Bisa-bisanya pemuda ini membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dengan begitu santainya._

_“Paru-parumu itu rusak karena terlalu banyak merokok.” Sejun menarik piring berisi bola-bola daging. Mengiris keseluruhannya dan menampilkan kepulan asap menggoda. “Jadi, agar tidak semakin rusak, aku membuatmu berolahraga.”_

_Hanse sekali lagi menelan segala kalimatnya, duduk untuk menumpukan sikunya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah. Tak habis pikir bahwa dirinya termakan umpan dari pemuda dihadapannya ini._

_“Awalnya aku mencoba membuat Bolognaise. Tetapi tomatnya hangus.” Sejun memberikan potongan bola daging pertama, meletakkan pada piring Hanse. “Aku juga mencoba membuat aglio e olio. Tapi aku tidak berhenti bersin karena bubuk cabainya.” Pemuda bersurai terang itu mengambil daging untuk dia sendiri._

_Membuat suapan pertama dengan garpu yang membulat pada spaghetti. “Berulang kali juga mencoba carbonara. Awalnya jadi, tapi aku tinggal ke toilet jadi hangus. Kedua, hampir jadi juga tetapi aku menyalakan api terlalu besar dan hangus lagi.”_

_Hanse mengecap beberapa menit makanan pada lidahnya. Merasakan jika pastanya kurang matang tapi memiliki tekstur susu dan keju yang menurutnya pas. “Jadi, kau hanya menghabiskan hari untuk memasak?” Sejun mengiyakan, “Memasak itu tidak mudah.”_

_“Lalu, tolong jelaskan mengenai_ teflon-teflon _itu, Lim Sejun.” Hanse menunjuk tempat tumpukan_ teflon _itu dengan garpunya. Menuntut penjelasan dan membuat Sejun berdeham sebentar._

 _“Aku malas cuci piring. Jadi aku beli_ teflon _lagi saat membeli bahan.” Harus berapa kali Hanse terkejut lagi dengan tingkah laku Sejun. “Itu buang-buang uang, Lim Sejun.”_

_“Tapi aku kaya.”_

_Hanse ingin melancarkan protes kembali, namun segera ia urungkan karena mau bagaimana pun juga tidak akan bisa memahami pola pikir pemuda ini._

_Sejun menarik lengan bajunya beberapa inci. Menghindari_ turtle neck _kesayangannya terkena makanan dan membuat suapan kesekian. “Jadi, bagaimana? Enak?” tanyanya merujuk pada rasa makanan yang ia persiapkan melalui banyak perjuangan._

 _“Enak, spaghettinya kurang matang saja.” Hanse membulatkan mi pada garpunya, menusuk daging sebagai penutup sebelum makanan dikecap oleh lidahnya. “Aku suka rasa krim carbonara_ _-_ _nya.”_

_Sejun mengangguk puas, tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang kini mengembang lebar karena mendengar apresiasi yang ia inginkan. Tak merasa percuma lima kali pergi ke supermarket karena bahan-bahan yang ia hanguskan._

_“Lalu, bagaimana dengan wawancara kerjamu tadi?” Sejun mengambil gelas berkaki yang sudah ia siapkan dari awal, menuangkan anggur merah pada gelasnya sendiri. “Lancar?”_

_Hanse mengiyakan dan menjawab setelah makanannya tertelan. “Aku diterima.” Ulangnya menegaskan kembali kabar yang telah ia kirimkan melalui pesan singkat._

_“Aku sudah menduga itu,” Sejun menjentikkan jarinya, “Aku tahu kau akan diterima. Mereka tidak mungkin menolak peracik minuman paling hebat yang pernah aku temui ini.” Sejun meletakkan alat makannya, bersandar pada kursi untuk memberi ruang pada ia yang bersedekap di depan dada menunjukkan rasa bangga._

_“Tetapi aku tidak terlalu senang.”_

_Sejun sudah hendak melahap makanannya lagi, mendadak menghentikan laju pastanya untuk dikembalikan di atas piring. “Kenapa?”_

_“Bagian personalia mewawancarai aku, mengajukan tes seperti biasa. Kali ini aku harus melukis di atas latte.” Pria itu meminta waktu untuk menelan makanannya, “tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka mengawasiku tanpa rasa menghakimi jadi aku bisa menjalani tes dengan tenang. Tetapi sesaat setelah latte-nya jadi, seseorang datang.”_

_Sejun kembali bersuara, “Siapa?”_

_“Si pemilik cafe. Bertanya mengenai sang_ bartender _baru pada si personalia dan kami berdua terkejut saat bertemu. Dia Heo Chan, teman sekolahku.”_

_Sejun mengambil suapan pastanya yang terakhir, menelan sepenuhnya dan kembali menjawab. “Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu tidak senang?”_

_Hanse memainkan sisa-sisa makanannya di piring. Memandang piring milik Sejun yang sudah kosong. “Para personalia terkejut jika aku teman dari si pemilik cafe. Hal itu membuat mereka segan dan menerima aku tanpa pertanyaan lebih lanjut.”_

_Hanse memerosotkan bahunya, menyudahi pandangan kosong pada piring Sejun, “Aku merasa, seperti mereka menerimaku karena Heo Chan. Bukan karena kemampuanku.”_

_Mendengar hal tersebut, Sejun menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah meneguk minumannya dengan nikmat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya membuat pandangan intens. Mengunci Hanse untuk tetap bersamanya._

_Tanpa sadar membuat jantung Hanse berdegup kencang lagi hanya karena tatapannya yang serius._

_“Kau memang seutuhnya pria berumur dewasa, Do Hanse.” ucap Sejun memulai percakapan, kali ini menarik tangannya untuk bersedekap di atas meja. Membuat bahunya yang memiliki lebar di atas rata-rata semakin serasi dengan raut seriusnya. “Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa pola pikirkmu seperti remaja pubertas.”_

_Hanse yang masih dikunci oleh pesona Lim Sejun tetap melayangkan protesnya, “Apa maksudmu?”_

_Sejun memajukan wajahnya, “Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan segala hal.”_

_“Dengar, aku bukan ahli kehidupan atau cendekiawan. Tetapi aku bisa memberi tahumu bahwa dari segala yang kepala ini khawatirkan,” Sejun mengetuk kening Hanse yang dilapisi poni, “Hanya sepuluh persen yang mungkin terjadi.” Ia mengimbuhi kalimatnya dengan senyuman. “Sisanya? Sembilan puluh persen itu hanya wujud jahat dari sisi gelap dalam diri untuk mencegahmu menjadi sukses.”_

_Sudah pernah Hanse bilang; dan ia tak akan bosan untuk mengulang hal ini. Bahwa Sejun itu unik._

_Bisa memiliki tingkah dan pola pikir seperti anak-anak. Namun jika sudah memasuki ranah nilai kehidupan, ia akan berkata sebagai orang bijak. Setiap kata-katanya selalu tepat sasaran dan bahkan bisa lebih dewasa dari Hanse sendiri._

_“Aku memang tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kehidupanmu akan baik-baik saja, Do Hanse. Tetapi kita bisa mengontrol banyak hal untuk terjadi. Seperti kau yang misalnya ditakdirkan untuk miskin, bisa berubah karena tekad dan usaha yang kuat.”_

_Sejun menampilkan sudut pipinya yang memiliki daya tarik. Memberikan Hanse potret dari keseluruhan wajah Lim Sejun yang ia akui memiliki segala kesempurnaan. Maniknya yang berwarna coklat gelap, alisnya yang terbentuk rapi seolah Tuhan sendiri yang melukisnya hingga garis rahang yang semakin melengkapi maha karya yang kuasa._

_Ditambah dengan mode serius, Hanse semakin lemah akan hal itu._

_Membuatnya menarik nafas diam-diam berharap bahwa detak jantungnya akan normal kembali. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya debaran itu bukan debaran biasa._

_“Wajar kau memiliki kekhawatiran. Wajar kau berpikiran buruk. Tetapi akan menjadi tidak wajar jika kau mau menuruti semua itu,” Sejun menjeda sebentar, “Baiklah, jika memang para personalia menjadi segan karena tahu kau memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan bos mereka. Tetapi itu bukan berarti bahwa karyamu tidak ada harganya di mata mereka.”_

_“Bisa saja mereka memang akan mengapresiasi latte buatanmu, tetapi karena Tuhan menciptakan kejutan, hal itu menjadi tertutup karena hal besar lainnya.” Sejun beralih, menjangkau tangan Hanse yang berada di atas meja dan membuat tautan tangan pada titik tengah meja._

_Jarinya mengusap telapak Hanse dengan lembut. “Kau harus percaya jika kau memang pantas untuk dihargai, Do Hanse.”_

_Sejun menatap pria di hadapannya dengan lembut, menghadirkan rasa aman bagi siapa_ _pun yang melihatnya hingga membuat Hanse sedikit salah tingkah. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandang walau masih ada rasa untuk tetap bertatapan._

_“Jadi, setidaknya berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan menghargai dirimu sendiri, ya?”_

_Hanse menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang dapur yang setengah berantakan. “Sejak kapan kau bisa berubah jadi lunak seperti ini.” yang sesungguhnya hanya kalimat penuh alasan saja._

_Hanse bersemu, ia tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat Sejun menunjukkan pesonanya._

_Sedangkan sang lawan bicara tertawa kecil melihat hal itu. Memiringkan kepala demi menghindari anak rambut yang menutupi pandangannya dan memperhatikan Hanse yang salah tingkah. “Kau harus tahu, kau itu berharga, Do Hanse.” Sejun mengucapkan kalimat finalnya._

_Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hanse semakin berkedip cepat dan suaranya mendadak aneh—lucu sekali jika sedang salah tingkah. “Kau!” Hanse meletakkan telapak tangan pada mulutnya untuk mengusir suara serak, “Kenapa juga bisa mendadak punya ide untuk makan malam formal seperti ini. Biasanya juga, ayam dan bir.”_

_Sejun tak banyak protes mengenai perubahan topik pembicaraan mereka, ia tahu kapan harus menarik diri saat berhadapan sisi cangkang Hanse, jadi jika pria ini sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan, tandanya ia sudah hampir mendobrak masuk memasuki sisi itu._

_“Karena ini hari spesial untuk kita berdua.” Sejun mengambil botol anggurnya, menuangkan beberapa mili pada gelas Hanse demi membuat pria itu kembali nyaman. "Harus dirayakan.”_

_Hanse meneguk sedikit anggur yang menurutnya terasa sangat manis walau ada rasa panas yang menjalar pada lehernya. “Kita berdua? Apa yang terjadi padamu?” tanya Hanse yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum kecil Sejun dari balik gelasnya._

_“Coba tebak.”_

_Lalu kepala pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun tersebut berputar. Mencari-cari fakta mengenai apa yang bisa terjadi oleh pemuda di hadapannya hingga pikirannya menemukan sebuah kemungkinan yang harusnya menjadi fakta._

_Hanse meletakkan gelasnya, “Kau sudah lulus?”_

_Sejun mengangguk mengiyakan, membawa gelas di hadapannya demi sebuah selebrasi ala kaum kaukasoid. “Tugas akhir hampir membuatku gila, tapi aku berhasil lulus.” Hanse menuruti kemauan pemuda itu, mendetingkan gelas mereka berdua lalu meminumnya bersama._

_“Walau memang kerja otakmu terkadang terlalu ajaib. Tetapi selamat.” Hanse menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Masih saja memberi pujian dengan raut datar tanpa ekspresi. “Kau berhasil melaluinya pada usia semuda ini.” tutur Hanse mengakui bahwa banyak orang di sekitarnya juga tidak banyak yang bisa lulus pada umur semuda Lim Sejun._

_“Sekali lagi selamat,” Hanse mengapresiasi penuh ketulusan walau tak menunjukkannya._

_“Lalu, setelah ini kau mau melakukan apa? Bekerja?” tanya Hanse berusaha memecah topik. Menghabiskan tetesan terakhir sebelum menuangkannya lagi ke dalam gelas._

_Tak melihat bahwa sang lawan bicara tengah mengalami perubahan ekspresi. Mendadak kehilangan senyumannya sembari menggoyang-goyang anggur menjadi gerakan memutar. “Aku masih belum memikirkannya,” dan untuk yang satu ini, Sejun berbohong._

_“Baiklah, nikmati dulu masa kebebasanmu.” Hanse kembali melanjutkan, “Bilang saja jika ingin bekerja. Aku mempunya banyak relasi yang bisa memberimu informasi.”_

_Sejun menanggapinya dengan senyum yang dikembalikan lagi demi menutupi rasa bersalah. “Terima kasih, aku akan ingat itu.” Ucapnya sekali ini bersikap memasang topeng. Demi menyembunyikan fakta bahwa jadwal keberangkatannya ke Inggris tinggal satu bulan lagi._

* * *

_Seoul, nowdays_.

Ingin sekali Hanse berteriak, atau lebih jelasnya memukuli Pemuda Lim jika mereka bertemu kembali. Benar-benar menghajarnya sampai babak belur, menyuarakan segala kegelisahannya karena merasa seperti dipermainkan.

“Dasar bocah,” Hanse berujar malas. Mematikan rokok pada pasir di bagian atas tempat sampah. Tak peduli walau batangan tembakau itu masih memiliki beberapa senti lagi untuk di hisap, Hanse sudah muak.

Lama ia berdiam diri, memperhatikan lagi jalanan Seoul, melihat pada banyaknya orang yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Lagi-lagi matanya dimanjakan oleh dekorasi merah muda saat ia menoleh pada suatu kedai makanan kecil, yang tanpa diminta membuatnya kembali teringat mengenai surai pemuda itu yang senada dengan nuansa hari kasih sayang seperti ini; total, Hanse merasa hampir gila sendiri.

“Sial! Lim Sejun!” Hanse mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali memukul pada sesuatu yang keras untuk melampiaskan emosi, walau akhirnya ia mengaduh kesakitan karena lupa jika masih memiliki luka bakar.

Hanse meniup tangannya sebentar, melakukan kegiatan percuma karena perban yang membalut. Ia hanya butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan emosinya. “Iya, sepertinya aku sudah gila.”

Hal itu semakin didukung dengan kegiatannya mengulang hal yang sama. Merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil kotak rokok dengan tidak sabar. Menarik satu batang dan menyalakannya kasar.

Tetap merokok lagi walau tahu nikotin tersebut sudah tidak memberikan efek pengalihan padanya. Hanya memberikan sekumpulan asap racun tetapi Hanse tidak paham lagi harus bagaimana.

“Aku akan membunuhmu jika kita bertemu lagi.” Marah Hanse pada angin yang berlalu. Andai jika pohon bisa bersuara, maka rindangnya pemandangan hijau di belakangnya pasti sudah menertawai kekonyolan Hanse.

Sayangnya, Tuhan memang mengabulkan satu permintaan Hanse.

“Lihat saja, aku tidak akan memberikan kau kesempatan untuk hidup.” Hanse masih sibuk merokok dan melampiaskan emosi. Nampak seperti orang yang memiliki gangguan kecemasan karena berbicara sendiri. Membuatnya mengabaikan bahwa ada sosok lain yang kini bergabung bersamanya.

“Boleh aku duduk?”

Hanse berencana untuk terus menggila sebenarnya. Memarahi diri sendiri walau akhirnya ia urungkan saat mendengar suara manusia yang datang.

Suara itu, membuat Hanse terpaku hingga ia menghentikan kerja paru-parunya sendiri. Hanse tidak menjawab, masih memandang lurus pada pemandangan di depannya karena mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Hal tersebut tidak menggangu si pendatang. Ia tetap duduk di samping pria itu walau tahu set bangku tersebut masih banyak yang kosong.

Ia duduk tepat di samping Hanse, benar-benar membuat paha mereka menempel dan membuat Hanse menelan salivanya pelan. Sedikit, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendongak.

Karena demi segala keajaiban Tuhan, Hanse bersumpah hafal dengan suara dan celana pemuda ini. suara yang selalu menjadi hal pertama yang ia dengar dan celana yang selalu menjadi andalan pemuda yang sedang ia rutuki.

“Sejun?”

Pemuda yang menjadi penanggung jawab atas perubahan Hanse itu tersenyum kikuk. Mamerkan deret giginya yang berseri, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kemunculannya tidak bisa lebih aneh lagi dari ini.

Hanse terdiam, dengan tangan yang masih mengapit rokoknya, melihat dari ujung rambut dan ujung kaki pemuda ini. Memastikan jika surai merah muda itu nyata walau warnanya sudah mulai luntur.

Hanse berulang kali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, meminta petunjuk bahwa ini bukan mimpi karena ia akan memukul dirinya sendiri jika bisa berkhayal senyata ini.

Sejun, yang telah menghilang selama dua bulan ini mendadak tengah berada di hadapannya. Mengenakan baju hangat berwarna coklat tua dan sebuah denim yang Hanse tahu selalu menjadi andalannya walau mempunyai banyak setelan lainnya.

“Halo, Hanse?” ujar si surai terang, mengucap kalimat dengan rasa ragu karena sejak tadi pria Do ini tidak merespon apapun yang ia utarakan. Hanse hanya diam, mengedip beberapa kali, sama sekali tidak bergerak seolah waktu tengah terhenti.

Hanse memindahkan rokoknya pada tangan kiri, mengapit hati-hati agar bara api itu tidak terkena lukanya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sejun.

Mengarahkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri demi memastikan keaslian wujud manusia ini.

“Baik, kau bebas memukul atau menghajarku setelah ini. Tapi sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.” Sejun merasa was-was karena paham dengan benar seperti apa kekuatan Hanse. Maka dari itu ia mencoba mencegahnya sebisa mungkin.

“Maaf karena tiba-tiba menghilang.” Sejun mengeluarkan sesuatu, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna emas yang segera diketahui oleh Do Hanse. Tiga buah coklat yang dikemas persegi, tak ada yang spesial. “Untuk mengganti rokokmu,” Sejun perlahan-lahan mengambil rokok di tangan kiri Hanse, membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan menyimpan pertanyaan mengenai perban di sana.

Sejun menelan salivanya berat, masih memiliki rasa takut karena Hanse yang tak kunjung menjawab. “Dan selamat hari kasih sayang?” ujarnya masih berharap Hanse akan memberi respon.

Pria Do itu masih bergeming, memberikan tatapan yang Sejun sulit artikan, hingga akhirnya membuat pemuda Lim itu pasrah. Lagi pula ini memang kesalahannya karena tak memiliki keberanian untuk bilang pada Hanse mengenai kepergiannya ke Inggris.

“Kenapa kau pergi?” akhirnya Hanse buka suara. Ia menerima uluran benda berkilau itu dengan raut datar. Membuat sang lawan bicara menarik nafasnya kasar karena rasa gundah yang mendominasi hatinya.

Sejun mengatur nafasnya, “Aku tahu ini terdengar pengecut. Tetapi, aku memang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bilang yang sejujurnya padamu.” Ia menjeda sebentar kalimatnya dan melihat pada pria di hadapannya. “Aku harus ke Inggris, walau aku sebenarnya tidak ingin.”

“Kalau begitu katakan,” Hanse mengambil suara, mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan Sejun yang masih terlihat keberatan untuk melanjutkan. “Aku mendengarkan.”

“Aku ingin sekali bebas, bisa menjalani hidup yang aku mau. Tetapi ayahku memberikan syarat untuk permintaan ini.” Sejun berkedip pelan, menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa kulitnya, “Aku harus menyelesaikan program magister sesuai yang dia mau. Setelah itu aku boleh bebas.”

Sejun menoleh, kali ini membuat tatapan yang lebih intens pada Hanse yang nampak terkejut dengan penjelasannya baru saja. “Maaf, tak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Apalagi dengan janji yang sudah aku berikan mengenai definisi rumah. Aku terlalu malu.”

Lama Hanse terdiam. Memahami kepalanya yang kini bisa sedikit menerima penjelasan pria ini walau rasa jengkel tentu masih ada.

“Lalu kenapa kau kembali?” Hanse bersuara pelan.

“Itu,” Sejun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Karena rindu? Aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat bayanganmu di Inggris sampai akan gila. Jadi kemarin aku keluar dari kelas, mengambil penerbangan tercepat untuk ke sini.”

Walau tidak dibicarakan, penjelasan yang kali ini membuat rasa jengkel Hanse sedikit lebih surut lagi. “Kau, bolos?”

Sejun tertawa lebar, menganggap perbuatan itu sebagai tindakan heroik untuk bertemu dengan Do Hanse. “Bahasa Inggris membuat kepalaku mau meledak.” Mata coklat gelapnya fokus pada Hanse, meraih jemari pria itu untuk digenggam dan kembali melanjutkan, “Aku juga ingin merayakan hari kasih sayang bersama denganmu.” Sejun sudah kembali pada mode berisiknya, semakin mendekat pada Hanse yang masih belum tersenyum.

“Tetapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, Hanse. Besok aku harus kembali lagi.”

Ia melihat pada jemari Hanse yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sedikit ragu untuk menyuarakan permintaannya, namun ia harus katakan karena tak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi. “Walau ini terdengar tidak tahu diri, tapi bisakah kita menghabiskan hari ini bersam—,”

Untuk detik pertama, Sejun berpikir bahwa kalimatnya tidak bisa selesai karena suatu pukulan sudah mendarat di pipinya. Namun betapa ia terkejut ternyata Hanse menarik kerahnya untuk sesuatu yang lain.

Hanse membungkam permintaan pemuda itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menariknya kasar seolah akan memukulnya. Membuat Sejun terkejut dengan kecupan yang ia berikan walau setelah itu bibirnya memberikan akses pada sentuhan yang lebih tua.

Hanse terpejam, sekali lagi memastikan bahwa bibir yang sudah menghiasi telinga dan hatinya sekarang memang nyata dalam sentuhannya.

Bibir dari seorang pemuda yang telah hadir mengisi suatu ruang kosong dalam hidup dan hati Do Hanse. Membuka mata pria itu bahwa keindahan dan kebahagiaan dunia bisa diraih tidak hanya dengan satu jalur.

Sebut saja Hanse memang bodoh, terlalu berpegang teguh pada logika hingga menganggap tingkah kekanak-kanakan Lim Sejun tak ubahnya hanya hal biasa yang tak istimewa. Membuatnya mengalami penyesalan selama dua bulan ini karena terlambat menyadari.

Terlambat menyadari bahwa tingkah unik pemuda itu yang sudah membuat ia menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu, sekali Hanse sudah menyadari semuanya, ia tidak akan melepaskan Lim Sejun lagi.

Sejun yang sempat terkejut akhirnya tersenyum, menemui titik nyaman melalui pertemuan bibir yang mereka lakukan. Menurunkan bahunya yang menegang dan meraih belakang kepala Hanse untuk ia jadikan topangan. Memejamkan matanya demi memfokuskan diri pada rasa rindu, membalas kecupan yang ia rindukan dengan senyum yang tertahan.

Sebisa mungkin mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menenggelamkan pria favoritnya karena terlalu senang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya membuka mata, membuat Sejun melihat bahwa pria yang menghantui pikirannya selama di negeri orang ternyata masih sama walau sesuatu telah berubah.

Jarak masih begitu singkat, masih bisa merasakan nafas pada _filtrum_ masing-masing untuk menjelajahi wajah yang tengah tersenyum. Membuat Hanse yang hampir gila beberapa menit yang lalu untuk berganti dengan rasa senang.

Lama mereka berpandangan, sibuk oleh pikiran memuja masing-masing hingga Hanse angkat suara demi mengungkapkan sesuatu yang telah lama membuatnya menyesal karena tidak mengungkapkannya lebih awal.

Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama, Sejun harus mengetahuinya walau semburat merah menghalangi kata-kata yang hendak keluar.

Akhirnya, sebuah kalimat sederhana mampu disuarakan. “Selamat hari kasih sayang juga, Rumahku.”

Sejun membelalak, ingin melayangkan protes mengenai apa maksud kata terakhir yang berhasil membuat jantungnya ingin meledak. Namun semua itu ia urungkan kala pria favoritnya ini kembali menarik kerahnya kasar, melibatkan bibir lagi pada sebuah pergulatan yang lebih dalam.

Menyuarakan suara hati masing-masing pada ciuman pertama mereka.

Ciuman pertama yang merayakan keberhasilan Sejun karena berhasil menjadikan dirinya sebagai rumah untuk Do Hanse.

.

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Footnote:  
> Portafilter: Alat untuk mengektraksi bubuk kopi.  
> Group Head: mengekstraksi kopi dengan tekanan yang tinggi.  
> Steam wand: membuat buih susu dan menghangatkan susu agar suhu kopi dan susu seimbang ketika dicampur. mengeluarkan uap untuk proses frothing.  
> Jug Steam: wadah untuk melakukan proses pembuihan susu.


End file.
